Dark Vessels
by novablood96
Summary: El pequeño Natsu, entristecido por un acontecimiento en el gremio de Fairy Tail, huyo al bosque para entrenar y volverse mas fuerte, ahí encuentra a algo que cambiara su vida para siempre ¿Que sucederá cuando regrese al gremio después de 5 años desaparecido? Natsu x harem. Historia derivada del foro X-zone. "Reto de las tres coronas"
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas mis queridos lectores, esta historia que leerán a continuación es parte del reto del foro X-zone. "Reto de las tres coronas" la historia original pertenece a Tom Reidem. Un excelente autor al cual les sugiero. Pero los acontecimientos que suceden van a ser mios. Por ahora espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

"T-Tengo... Tengo... Que continuar."

Dentro de los bosque de magnolia, un pequeño niño de inusual cabellera rosada y una bufanda escamada, se encontraba corriendo con un tronco de tamaño considerable atado a su cintura.

Una vez que no pudo continuar llevando aquel pesado tronco, lo desamarró de su cintura y comenzó a darle múltiples golpes a un árbol seco, cuya madera petrificada se había endurecido hasta el punto de que era comparable a la dureza de una roca.

El pequeño niño golpeaba y golpeaba el árbol como si su vida dependiera de ello, no paraba de dar golpe tras golpe hasta que sus nudillos comenzaron levemente a sangrar, y aun así continuaba golpeando el tronco.

"Tengo... Que continuar... Tengo... Que ser mas fuerte." Decía el pequeño niño con su cabello cubriendo sus ojos.

"Natsu..." Decía un pequeño gatito azul con lágrimas en sus pequeños ojos, que estaba viendo a su padre adoptivo y amigo en ese doloroso estado.

Cuando sus puños estaban totalmente agotados, comenzó a darles patadas al mismo tronco que ya se veía solo un poco mas desgastado.

El nombre de ese pequeño es Natsu Dragneel, un mago del gremio Fairy Tail que se encontraba entrenando excesivamente. Mientras lo hacia, no podía evitar recordar los acontecimientos que lo habían llevado hasta ese lugar.

* * *

**FLASBACK**

Por la mañana, el gremio de Fairy Tail se encontraba dentro de sus muchas peleas diarias, donde los miembros no peleaban contra algún enemigo, algún monstruo o algo por el estilo. Peleaban contra ellos mismos como una disputa infantil.

Entre toda esa multitud, se encontraban algunos niños que no por ser los mejores del gremio, se quedaban atrás en cuanto a las peleas.

"¡Erza, lucha conmigo!" Decía Natsu a una niña pelirroja, que llevaba puesta armadura, que se encontraba comiendo una tarta de fresa en una de las mesas del gremio.

Cuando Natsu se lanzo al ataque, Erza simplemente y sin mucho esfuerzo le dio un puñetazo al rostro que saco volando al pequeño pelirosa hasta estrellarse en un muro del gremio.

Una hora mas tarde.

"¡Erza... Esta vez te derrotare." Natsu nuevamente se lanzo al ataque pero consiguió el mismo resultado de siempre.

Y así fue durante todo la mañana, Natsu retaba a Erza a una batalla y la pelirroja no necesitaba mucho esfuerzo para noquear al joven Dragon Slayer en muy poco tiempo.

Erza, un poco cansada por la persistencia de Natsu, tomo una sencilla misión del tablero, solo para relajarse un poco para continuar después con las múltiples 'peleas' con Natsu.

"Que no te cansas de siempre terminar noqueado... Creo que tu cerebro ya termino de arruinarse después de tantos golpes." Dijo una chica de pelo plateado con ropa gótica, conocida como Mirajane.

"¡No es cierto, se que puedo derrotar a Erza!" Exclamo Natsu mientras se levantaba de la pila de escombros en la que hasta hace poco estuvo noqueado.

"Si claro, y Nab va a conseguir un trabajo... Mejor date por vencido niño, si sigues así lo único que podrás hacer es atender el bar del gremio." Dijo Mirajane en tono de burla.

"Callate Mirajane, esto no es asunto tuyo." Dijo Natsu enojado.

"¿¡Como dices mocoso!?" Dijo Mirajane antes de darle un gran puñetazo que nuevamente lo envió a estrellarse con varias mesas hasta llegar cerca de las puertas del gremio.

Natsu lentamente trato de salir de los escombros acumulados encima de él a causa de haber atravesado varias mesas, lo que no paso para nada desapercibido por los miembros del gremio que frenaron sus actividades.

"Oye Natsu..." Dijo Mirajane con un tono de malicia. "No crees que ese dichoso dragon tuyo... ¿Te abandono por ser tan débil?" Dijo con una cruel sonrisa.

Natsu abrió sus ojos como platos, pudo sentir como una presión le retorcía el estómago de muchas formas y como una hoja de doble filo la atravesaba el pecho justo en la zona del corazón y se lo retorcía de dolorosas maneras.

Si las todas las veces en la que fue golpeado por Erza, Gildarts u otra persona no le había dolido, estas crueles palabras le dieron todo es dolor y lo multiplicaron miles de veces.

El maestro Makarov, que se encontraba tomando una cerveza, se sobresalto por esas palabras y salio rápidamente de su estado de ebriedad. Pudo ver la expresión de Natsu, como su cabello cubría sus ojos, como sus labios estaban presionados fuertemente y como desprendía cierta ahora de dolor, tristeza y soledad. Algo que no esperaba ver jamas del miembro mas jovial del gremio.

El resto del gremio también fue sorprendido por esas palabras, era bien sabido que el tema de Igneel era muy delicado para hablarlo con Natsu, muchos miembros tenían sus dudas al respecto, pero por respeto al pelirosa se habían guardado sus dudas para ellos mismos, pero esta vez, si muchos sabían que Mirajane podía ser cruel, esta vez se había realmente pasado de la raya.

Antes que alguien pudiera decir algo, Natsu tiro las puertas de la entrada del gremio y salio corriendo a su máxima velocidad, seguido desde por un pequeño gatito azul que apenas aprendía a volar.

Cuando Happy finalmente alcanzo a Natsu en el bosque, lo vio entrenando como loco, haciendo todo tiempo de ejercicio.

* * *

**FIN DEL FLASBACK**

Natsu cayo rendido al suelo, estaba totalmente sucio y jadeando del cansancio. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse entre las montañas, dándole al cielo un hermoso color naranja. El suelo alrededor de Natsu se encontraba chamuscado, pero aun así no era suficiente para el.

Happy voló lentamente hasta recostarse en el pecho jadeante de Natsu, el pelirosa vio como el pequeño gatito temblaba por la preocupación, así que lentamente acaricio al pequeño gato para demostrarle que estaba bien.

"Aun... No es suficiente..." Dijo recuperando en aliento. "Tengo que volverme... Mas fuerte." Dijo sentándose y cargando a Happy en sus brazos.

Espero algunos minutos con su espalda recostada en un árbol y con Happy en su regazo para descansar y recuperar el aliento. Cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente descansado, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar.

Mientras hacia su camino para regresar a su casa, escucho algo que le llamo mucho la atención.

"Oh- oh" Era como aullidos de mono. "Voy a hacerte mi esposa..."

Natsu se acerco a averiguar de que se trataba, ya que no muchas personas se atrevían a internarse en el bosque, y lo que vio le hizo confirmar el porque casi nadie lo hacia.

Se trataba de un Vulcan del bosque, que tenia acorralada a una hermosa chica de cabello largo color morado, sus ojos eran bastante inusuales, ya que tenia uno color morado y el otro lo tenia color azul y parecía como si la silueta de una estrella brillara en cada ojo, su apariencia era como la de una chica de 18 años, con unos muy generosos pechos y una figura que volvería loco a cualquiera, su vestimenta estaba hecha jirones, como si hubiese estado en muchos lugares peligrosos sin cambiársela.

La chica no parecía asustada por el monstruo de gran tamaño, pero si parecía muy agotada como si no hubiera descansado desde hace bastante tiempo. Cuando el Vulcan estaba a punto de atraparla en sus brazos, una gran columna de fuego le dio en la espalda.

**"Rugido del dragon de fuego." **

Se trataba de Natsu, que envió ese ataque para llamar la atención del Vulcanus.

"¡Huye!" Le grito Natsu a la chica.

El Vulcan, que ahora tenía una furiosa expresión por haber sido interrumpido, estando tan cerca de secuestrar a una hermosa chica, se dio la vuelta y vio al chico que le había interrumpido.

"Pequeño debilucho... Acabaré contigo." Dijo el Vulcan saltando hasta quedar frente de Natsu, Natsu bajo a Happy y lo oculto en el hueco de un árbol para que estuviera a salvo, sabia que los Vulcan eran muy fuertes ya que no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a uno, pero ahora estaba solo, ya que Gildarts no estaba en el gremio.

El Vulcan comenzó a moler a golpes a Natsu, y que el pequeño estuviera agotado por su entrenamiento no era de mucho ayuda.

"Débil enano." El Vulcan continuaba golpeando a Natsu e insultándolo de muchas formas, Natsu enfurecido por los comentarios, comenzó a atacar de forma imprudente, pero el Vulcan fácilmente evitaba los ataques de Natsu y respondía a los ataques haciendo que el pelirosa se estrellara contra el suelo.

"Hasta de juegos." El Vulcan atrapó a Natsu con su palma y comenzó a estrujarlo, Natsu sentía como el dolor se incrementaba en su abdomen, poco después tosió un poco de sangre, el Vulcan había roto un par de sus costillas.

"Ahora... Fuera de aquí." El Vulcan arrojo a Natsu a muchos metros, estrellándose contra un árbol, provocando un increíble dolor en el pelirosa.

"Ahora... En que estaba." El Vulcan comenzó a buscar a la hermosa chica, que por alguna no razón no se había movido de donde estaba, como si estuviera esperando algo.

Natsu, que se encontraba en aquel árbol, alzo un poco su vista para ver al Vulcan nuevamente acercándose a la chica. Trato de apoyarse un su brazo para ponerse de pie, pero repentinamente comenzó a temblar, todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, estaba asustado y cuando quiso respirar profundo para tratar de calmarse, tosió otro poco de sangre que cayo en una punta de su bufanda.

_"¿No crees que ese dichoso dragon tuyo te abandono por ser tan débil?"_

Al ver su bufanda llena de sangre, Natsu comenzó a recordar lo que le había dicho Mirajane, comenzó a sentir un terrible dolor en la zona del pecho.

"¿Igneel... Me dejo por ser débil?"

"¿Soy débil?"

"¿No podre proteger ni a una chica?"

"Tengo que volverme fuerte."

"Quiero ser fuerte."

"Odio a ese Vulcan."

"Poder."

"Quiero ser mas fuerte."

"Dame poder."

"¡Los derrotare a todos!"

Múltiples voces comenzaron a resonar en la mente de Natsu, poco a poco, aquella tristeza que sentía, comenzó a transformarse en enojo, amargura hasta quedarse una increíble ira.

"Ahora... Vas a ser mi esposa." Dijo el Vulcan dirigiendo uno de sus brazos hacia aquella extraña chica, justo cuando nuevamente estaba por alcanzarla, una fuerte explosión resonó a sus espaldas.

**"Fuerte... Quiero ser fuerte." **Natsu que se encontraba envuelto en una extraña aura morada, comenzó a levantarse lentamente, las heridas en su pecho comenzaron a quemarse y a desaparecer, al rededor y sobre su ojo izquierdo se formó un extraño tatuaje negro, su ojo tomo un color morado con la silueta de una brillante estrella al fondo, su cabello comenzó a tornarse puntiagudo y las uñas de sus manos se convirtieron en garras.

**"Voy... ¡A derrotarte!" **Exclamó Natsu con una voz profunda viendo al Vulcan liberando una intensa presión de magia capaz de ponerle los pelos de punta a cualquier bestia feroz conocida, y el Vulcan no fue la excepción, ya que también se vio sumamente intimidado.

Antes de que siquiera el Vulcan pudiera pedir perdón, Natsu, envuelto en llamas le dio un poderoso puñetazo que lo envió volando a varios metros de distancia, atravesando múltiples arboles en su camino.

Cuando Natsu vio a su enemigo derrotado, su poder disminuyo, su apariencia volvió a la normalidad, cayó de rodillas y aterrizo en el suelo, quedando totalmente inconsciente.

"Natsuuuuuu..." El pequeño Happy, que había permaneció escondido, cuando vio a Natsu nuevamente en el suelo, fue volando hacia el para ver como se encontraba. Al llegar vio que solamente se encontraba dormido, se acurrucó en el pecho de Natsu y se quedo ahí hasta esperar que despertara.

"Finalmente te he encontrado... Maestro." Dijo la chica viendo a Natsu con aquellos inusuales ojos.

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente.**

"¿Happy... Que paso?" Pregunto Natsu despertándose y viendo a Happy dormido en su pecho. "¿¡Que paso con el Vulcan!?" Exclamó viendo para todos lados.

"Usted lo derroto, maestro." Dijo la extraña chica acercándose a Natsu.

"¿Lo derrote? ¿Y que quieres decir con maestro?" Dijo Natsu en tono confundido.

"Si, usted lo derroto... Y usted es mi maestro, lo he estado buscando durante tanto tiempo." Dijo la chica sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro.

Natsu aun parecía confundido, al igual que Happy.

"Déjeme explicarle... Primero que nada, mi nombre es Leyla y estoy a sus ordenes para siempre, mi maestro." Dijo la chica inclinándose.

"Eh... Eeeeeeeeeeeh..." Grito Natsu al aire debido a la actitud de esta chica.

* * *

**En el gremio.**

Las cosas en el gremio de Fairy Tail, estaban realmente fuera de lo común, no había ocurrido ninguna pelea desde que gremio abrió las puertas hace pocas horas, todo estaba realmente silencioso, lo cual era muy preocupante para todas las personas.

Makarov, se encontraba esperando en la barra del bar con la vista hacia la entrada del gremio, con la esperanza de que Natsu entrara por ahí, el día de ayer el mismo había hablado con Mira para hacerle ver su error, por ahora solamente quería ver a Natsu entrar por esa puerta.

Mientras todos se encontraban en silencio, las puertas del gremio se abrieron, muchos miembros tenían la esperanza de que fuera Natsu, ya que el no faltaba ningún día al gremio, pero regresaron a la normalidad cuando vieron que no se trataba de Natsu, sino de Erza que entraba hasta la barra y reportaba su misión como un éxito al maestro Makarov.

Luego de reportarse, ordeno una tarta de fresa y se sentó en una mesa a la espera de que su rutina regresara a la normalidad, pero no fue así, pasaron los minutos y nada, todo seguía silencioso y ella comía tranquilamente su tarta.

Paso una hora, Erza iba por su tercera tarta y todo estaba callado, como si todos estuvieran a la espera de algo o como si algo faltara, nuevamente se sentó en la mesa a comer tranquilamente su tarta, y no fue hasta que llevara casi la mitad, que se dio cuenta del porque no había disfrutado sus tartas como siempre.

"Gray, donde esta Natsu." Le pregunto la pelirroja a un chico de pelo oscuro que estaba semi desnudo.

"Natsu..." Gray hizo una expresión seria y luego le contó a Erza todo lo que había sucedido desde que ella había salido a su misión.

"¿¡Ella hizo que!?" Erza exclamó molesta, busco a Mirajane hasta encontrarla en una mesa cerca de sus hermanos.

Cuando se encontraron, comenzaron a pelear, mientras Erza la regañaba, Mirajane trataba de defenderse, pero muy en el fondo sabia que Erza tenia razón, solo quería jugarle una pequeña broma para ver la cara de Natsu, jamas pensó que llegaría tan lejos.

"¡Bien, ya que tanto les hace falta, voy a ir a buscarlo!" Dijo Mirajane saliendo del gremio.

* * *

**Con Natsu.**

"Dejame ver si entendí..." Dijo Natsu con Happy en su cabeza. "Dices que soy algo llamado Dark Vessels... Una extraña raza de guerreros poderosos, cuyo destino es traer la salvación o la destrucción... Y que tu eres parte de un grupo de personas que son encomendadas a acompañar a los Dark Vessels por el resto de su vida, para serviles." Dijo Natsu resumiendo todo lo que Leyla le había dicho.

"Básicamente si, maestro." Dijo Leyla inclinada.

"Creo... Que te haz equivocado." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa triste, haciendo que Leyla lo mirará a los ojos.

"Yo no soy tan fuerte... Ni siquiera puedo derrotar a mis compañeros... Tampoco he podido encontrar a mi padre... Es imposible que yo sea ese guerrero que buscas." Dijo Natsu con la misma sonrisa triste.

"Imposible..." Dijo Leyla. "Lo he confirmado ayer, cuando usted derroto por si solo a aquel monstruo con un puñetazo." Dijo mostrándole a Natsu el camino de arboles tirados que había hecho.

"Sus poderes de Dark Vessels aun están despertando, pero si viene conmigo, puedo enseñarle a usarlos, si es lo que desea maestro." Dijo Leyla extendiéndole la mano.

Natsu la miro con duda, no sabia si confiar en lo que ella decía, pero y si era cierto, si el podía ser mas fuerte, tal vez así podría encontrar a Igneel y mostrarle que no es débil.

"¿Happy puede ir?" Pregunto Natsu apuntando al pequeño gato sobre su cabeza.

"Si es lo que desea, maestro." Dijo Leyla.

* * *

**Con Mirajane.**

Mira había buscado a Natsu por toda la ciudad, cuando no encontró rastro de él, fue a su casa en el bosque, donde su hermana, Lissana, le había dicho donde estaba, cuando tampoco lo encontró ahí, siguió buscándolo dentro del bosque.

Comenzaba a cansarse de buscarlo y en una rabieta destruyó algunos arboles alrededor, cuando se calmo, continuo buscando a Natsu por el bosque ya que Lissana también le dijo que Natsu disfruta estar ahí.

Justo cuando ya se había desesperado de buscarlo, escuchó levemente una conversación, salio corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo y finalmente vio a Natsu con Happy en su cabeza, frente a una chica misteriosa que le ofrecía la mano y Natsu que estaba a punto de estrechar su propia mano con la chica.

"¡Natsu!" Salio Mirajane de su escondite, pero era tarde, Natsu estrecho su mano con la chica, y de un momento a otro, Natsu y Happy desaparecieron junto con esa chica en un destello morado, dejando solamente un rastro de humo en su lugar.

Esa fue la ultima vez que alguien vio a Natsu, en algún tiempo.

* * *

**Bueno lectores, eso es todo por ahora, espero que haya sido de su agrado esta historia, verán estoy dispuesto a continuarla si realmente les gusto pero mis historias originales son primero, así que espero que lo entiendan, esta historia va a ser un harem también por lo que ya se los aviso. Bueno por ahora eso es todo y nos veremos en la próxima.**

**Novablood96**


	2. Chapter 2

"¿N-Natsu...?" Dijo Mirajane con los ojos como plato ante la escena que acababa de presenciar. "Oi... S-Se que me pase un poco antes... P-pero... Esta es tu venganza... ¿Verdad?"

Al no recibir respuesta de ningún tipo y ninguna sorpresa por parte de Natsu admitiendo que la estaba engañando, un sudor frío comenzó a formarse en su frente mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

"N-Natsu..." Dijo cayendo de rodillas. "B-Basta de juegos... Tu ganas..." Continuo diciendo mientras hacia una risa nerviosa. "L-Lamento lo que te dije... Te prometo... Que la próxima vez... Iré contigo a buscar a tu padre..." Mirajane comenzaba a sentirse muy nerviosa, Natsu no es el tipo de persona que mantiene tan bien una broma.

"¿N-Natsu...?" Pregunto Mirajane, realmente estaba alterada, Natsu realmente se había ido, solo había un suelo chamuscado en el lugar donde estaba, Mirajane comenzó a asustarse, así que lo mejor que pudo hacer fue dirigirse tan rápido como pudo hacia el gremio, tal vez Natsu se transportaría hacia haya, esa idea sirvió como un poco de consuelo para calmar levemente sus alterados nervios.

Se dirigió tan rápido como pudo hasta el edificio del gremio, no le importaba causar algún accidente o golpear a alguien su camino, simplemente tenia que llegar tan rápido como podía para encontrar a Natsu.

"¡Natsu!" Grito Mirajane azotando las puertas del gremio.

Todos los miembros presentes vieron a Mirajane jadeando cerca de la entrada del gremio, parecía estar buscando a alguien ya que su mirada se dirigía de un lado a otro.

"¿¡Natsu aun no se ha aparecido!?" Grito Mirajane con evidente alteración en su voz.

"Mirajane... Natsu no ha aparecido en el gremio desde ayer." Le dijo el maestro Makarov desde la barra del bar.

Mirajane nuevamente abrió sus ojos, el sudor frío nuevamente apareció en su frente y el escalofrío recorrió su espalda lentamente, sus pies le flaquearon y cayo de rodillas viendo hacia el maestro con una tremenda cara de susto.

"Natsu... Desapareció." Dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que los miembros la escucharan.

"¿Que quieres decir?" La interrumpió Erza. "Es probable que este por ahí afuera... Eres tu la que dejo de buscarlo, idiota."

"¡No es verdad!" Dijo Mirajane levantando la voz y viendo a Erza con rabia, pero pequeñas lágrimas se formaban en la comisura de sus ojos.

"Yo lo vi..." Continuó Mira con el tono de voz un poco mas suave. "Cuando no lo encontré en su casa... Fui al bosque para ver si estaba ahí. Después de varios minutos buscándolo escuche a unas personas hablando... Fui a ver y se trataba de Natsu..."

Los miembros comenzaron a prestar mas atención al relato de Mirajane, muchos comenzaban a preocuparse cuando vieron como la chica albina comenzaba a reaccionar, así que definitivamente no se trataba de ninguna broma.

"Natsu estaba frente a una mujer, cabello morado con su ropa desgastada y piel blanca... Cuando iba a llamarlo... Natsu estrecho su mano con la mujer... Y poco después ambos desaparecieron en un destello." Mirajane ahora estaba mas nerviosa que antes, su cuerpo temblaba y tenia su mirada al suelo.

"Natsu... Desapareció..." Dijo Makarov.

"¡No es cierto!" Dijo Erza tomando a Mirajane por el cuello de su camisa. "¡El debe estar por ahí!... ¡Solo tenemos que buscarlo!" Dijo la pelirroja, hizo que Mirajane la viera a los ojos, pero después de ver su rostro, con pequeñas lágrimas saliendo de su cara, decidió mejor soltarla.

"El puede estar en peligro... Me niego a abandonar a un miembro de nuestra familia." Dijo Erza saliendo del gremio.

"Yo voy... No puedo permitir que alguien que no sea yo dañe a ese idiota cerebro de fuego." Dijo Gray saliendo del gremio.

Poco a poco, algunos otros miembros mas salieron por su parte a buscar a Natsu, algunos llegaron hasta las afueras de Magnolia para ver si lograban encontrar algo sobre el.

Mirajane fue llevaba por sus hermanos hasta una mesa, ahí estuvo por unas horas con la mirada perdida, sus pensamientos solo se centraban en los últimos momentos que vio al pelirosa.

Su mente repasaba el momento en el que le dijo aquellas crueles palabras, veía la mirada de dolor en el rostro de Natsu, lo veía corriendo fuera del gremio y también lo veía desaparecer en aquel destello de luz frente a sus ojos.

"Maestro... Que podemos hacer." Le pregunto Lisanna a Makarov.

"Es... Doloroso verla... En ese estado." Dijo Elfman tímidamente.

"Lo se... Iré a hablar con ella, mientras ustedes regresen a casa." Les ordeno el maestro.

Lissana y Elfman obedecieron al maestro y salieron lentamente del gremio, cuando se fueron, Makarov salto de la barra y lentamente camino donde estaba Mirajane, aun con la mirada pérdida.

"Es mi culpa..." Susurraba suavemente la albina. "Si no le hubiera dicho esa estupidez... El aun estaría aquí." Dijo con una mirada triste.

"Tal vez... ¿Pero por eso vas a quedarte aquí sentada?" Dijo Makarov.

"¿Eh?" Dijo Mirajane viendo al maestro.

"Cuando las personas cometen un error, no solo lloran y se rinden... Buscan la manera de corregirlo, para llegar a ser mejores."

"Pero... Y si no vuelve..." Dijo mirando nuevamente al suelo.

"Eso no lo sabrás si no lo buscas... Natsu puede ser muchas cosas, pero no un cobarde, tal vez esta haya afuera, esperando ser encontrado, tal vez puede regresar por su cuenta, pero mientras tanto, como su familia debemos ayudarlo a regresar a su hogar."

Mirajane pareció ser un poco confortada por las palabras del maestro, se levanto con fuerzas renovadas y dirigió su mirada a la entrada del gremio.

"Natsu... Donde quiera que estés... Prometo que voy a encontrarte." Susurró para si misma la albina.

* * *

**Con Natsu.**

"¡Increíble!... Todo aquí es genial... Verdad Happy." Dijo el pelirosa viendo hacia todos lados.

"¡Aye!" Respondió el gatito.

Natsu se encontraba en una especie de isla, habían múltiples animales un poco extraños, una catarata que desembocaba en una especie de lago, una especie de patio de entrenamiento con múltiples artilugios, entro otras cosas que hacían mas llamativo el lugar.

"Si... Todo este lugar es suyo maestro, nos encontramos en el mundo de donde yo procedo." Dijo Leyla seriamente.

"¿¡Espera!?... !Mundo!... Entonces no estamos en Magnolia." Dijo Natsu sorprendido.

"Así es maestro, así como existe el mundo de los espíritus celestiales, _Creacia _es el mundo de donde provienen los Dark Vessels como usted y los Celesian como yo." Explico la chica.

"Otro mundo... Pero yo no tengo recuerdos de este lugar." Dijo Natsu.

"No maestro, los Dark Vessels son nacidos en su mundo y al crecer son capaces de abrir agujeros dimensionales hacia Creacia, donde nacieron los Dark Vessels originales."

"Ya veo, eso explica un poco."

"Si, el tiempo de aquí es el mismo en su mundo, por lo que el tiempo que permanezcamos en este lugar, sera igual."

"Bien... Ahora que sera lo que vamos a hacer." Dijo Natsu emocionado.

"El entrenamiento para el dominio de sus poderes es realmente complicado maestro... Estimo que sus poderes necesitaran al menos 5 años para desarrollarse en este lugar."

Natsu estaba sorprendido, no se esperaba tanta cantidad de tiempo, le preocupaban sus amigos en Fairy Tail, sabia que estarían preocupados por él, pero también quería volverse fuerte para encontrar a su padre, así que decidió lidiar con un problema a la vez.

"Esta bien... ¿Entonces que hacemos ahora?" Preguntó en pelirosa.

"Por ahora, lo mas recomendable seria descansar, usted se encuentra exhausto, y mi cuerpo necesita descansar después de estarlo buscando."

Natsu quiso protestar, pero pudo ver como la chica estaba notablemente agotada, ella debió de buscarlo por mucho tiempo, así que al menos podría dejarla descansar.

"Entiendo... Donde vamos a descansar." Dijo de mala gana.

"Por aquí." Leyla llevo a Natsu y Happy hasta una cabaña que estaba a pocos metros del lago, era realmente espaciosa, cuando entraron, vieron una hermosa sala decorada, un comedor enorme, dos cuartos y un gran baño en el primer piso, en el segundo piso habían otros dos cuartos y una especie de armario.

"Increíble... Aquí es donde nos quedaremos." Dijo Natsu incrédulo.

"Es genial." Dijo Happy del mismo modo que Natsu.

"Esta isla le pertenece a usted, maestro, utilizaremos por lo pronto este lugar para entrenar y así poder despertar sus poderes." Dijo Leyla

"¡Genial... No puedo esperar!" Dijo Natsu emocionado.

Ambos entraron en la cabaña, Natsu y Happy veían maravillados el interior de la cabaña, se veía aun mas grande que afuera y realmente se sentía un ambiente cómodo en el interior.

"Por cierto, Leyla... Ahora que recuerdo, no traje nada de ropa... Jejejeje..." Se río nerviosamente el pelirosa.

"No tiene de que preocuparse maestro, mientras este aquí, usted utilizara un traje de entrenamiento para canalizar su poder." Explico Leyla.

"Pero... ¿Como voy a dormir?" Pregunto Natsu desconcertado.

"No se necesita ropa para dormir." Dijo Leyla sin cambiar su expresión sin emociones.

"E-Eh... Por ahora creo que deberíamos comer." Dijo Natsu cambiando de tema.

"Entendido maestro, volveré en poco tiempo con la cena." Dijo Leyla saliendo de la cabaña.

Natsu y Happy recorrieron el lugar, todo era bastante amplio y lujoso, algo que Natsu jamas se imagino tener. Mientras terminaban de inspeccionar, pudieron escuchar como la puerta de la cabaña se abría, ambos llegaron y se sorprendieron al ver a Leyla cargando una especie de animal, era similar a un pescado, pero era de color morado y su tamaño era comparable al de un caballo.

"¡Un pez!" Dijeron Natsu y Happy al unisono con sus ojos brillando y la baba desbordándose de su boca.

"Aquí esta la cena... Solo déjeme cocinarla para usted." Leyla llevo al enorme pez a la cocina, Natsu vio como con una magia misteriosa, ella corto al pez en varios pedazos, guardo un puñado en una especie de nevera y con magia de fuego cocino 2 grandes pedazos.

"Increíble... También usas la magia de fuego." Dijo Natsu sorprendido.

"Si maestro, los Celesian nos adaptamos a la magia de nuestro maestro para servirle de apoyo en batalla... Su magia principal es el fuego, pero solo conoce lo básico de el... El fuego viene en distintas formas y tipos, es mi deber mostrarle cada una de ellos." Dijo Leyla.

"Mas de una forma de fuego... ¡Genial!" Dijo Natsu con estrellas en sus ojos. "Estoy emocionado por ver como sera nuestro entrenamiento."

Leyla llevo los platos de comida a la mesa, Natsu compartió un poco de su comida con Happy, aunque el prefería el pescado crudo, no fue difícil comer aquel pescado de excelente sabor.

"Increíble... Este pescado es el mas delicioso que he probado."Dijo Natsu sonriendo.

"Aye." Sintió Happy.

"Es un honor que sea de su agrado, maestro." Dijo Leyla aun sin cambiar su seria expresión.

"Por cierto Leyla... Acaso no sonríes." Dijo Natsu. "No he visto ningún tipo de emoción en ti desde que te he visto."

"Nuestras emociones son suprimidas desde nuestro nacimiento para no presentar una debilidad a nuestro amo." Leyla.

"¡Que!" Dijo Natsu levantándose de su asiento. "Eso es horrible."

"Es lo que se nos enseña a nosotros los Celesian... No podemos entender ninguna de las emociones." Dijo la chica seriamente.

"Eso no es bueno... Mientras yo este aquí, te enseñare todo lo que se sobre las emociones." Dijo sonriendo Natsu sonriendo.

"No entiendo su orden maestro." Dijo Leyla.

"No te preocupes, tu me enseñas y yo te enseñare a ti." Dijo viéndola cálidamente.

Minutos después, todos terminaron sus comidas, Natsu reposo durante unos minutos en la sala, luego fue a tomar un baño antes de irse a dormir, dejo a Happy descansado en la sala ya que el pequeño gatito azul ya se encontraba dormido.

_"¿No crees que ese dichoso dragon tuyo, te abandono por ser tan débil?" _

Natsu se encontraba descansando en la bañera, recordando lo que Mirajane le había dicho, había comenzado a pensar en que tal vez... Ella tenia razón, por eso estaba aquí, para volverse mas fuerte.

Mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, no se percato cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y una hermosa chica entro.

"Maestro, olvido su toalla afuera." Dijo Leyla, sacando a Natsu de sus pensamientos.

"L-Leyla... Porque entras tan de repente."

"He venido a ayudarlo a limpiarse." Dijo la chica que tenia una toalla que la cubría de sus pechos hacia a bajo.

Natsu se había bañado muchas veces junto a Erza, por lo que encontrar a Leyla de esa forma no fue la gran sorpresa, pero cuando vio a la chica despojarse de su toalla y quedar totalmente desnuda frente a él, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco nervioso ya que nunca había visto el cuerpo de una mujer mayor desnudo.

"Aquí maestro, déjeme ayudarlo a lavar su espalda." Dijo la mujer llevando dos bancos, uno para ella y otro para Natsu.

"E-Esta bien... Supongo." Natsu lentamente salio de la bañera y se sentó delante de Leyla, para que ella pudiera lavarle la espalda.

Leyla suavemente lavo la espalda de Natsu, mientras sus pechos chocaban con la espalda del chico, poniéndolo un poco mas nervioso y generándole un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Leyla no noto lo estimulante que era su acción y continuo haciéndola.

Le llevo algunos minutos antes de terminar de lavar a Natsu, pero finalmente termino y se separo del cuerpo del pelirosa.

"Listo maestro." Dijo Leyla.

"G-Gracias." Dijo Natsu. "Esta vez dejame hacerlo por ti."

"No es necesario maestro, no debe gastar su tiempo en mi." Dijo la chica.

"Si lo es, cuando alguien te hace un favor, debes devolverlo... Eso es lo que he aprendido." Tomo la esponja de Leyla y se sentó detrás de ella.

"No entiendo sus acciones, Maestro." Dijo la chica.

"Se llama gratitud, eso es algo que te voy a estar enseñando." Dijo Natsu mientras recogía el cabello de Leyla y comenzaba a lavar su espalda.

"Si maestro." Dijo Leyla aun con si tono monótono.

Natsu suspiro en la derrota, iba a ser un largo tiempo el que le llevaría en ese lugar, y la actitud de su nueva amiga no iba a servirle demasiado, pero todo sea por volverse aunque sea un poco mas poderoso y poder así encontrar a su padre.

* * *

**5 AÑOS DESPUÉS.**

**Fairy Tail.**

"Entonces nos vamos, maestro." Dijo Mirajane.

En los últimos 5 años habían cambiado algunas cosas, Erza y Mirajane eran ahora magas de clase S, se habían agregado nuevos miembros al gremio y el cambio mas notable era que Fairy Tail era un poco mas silencioso de lo que solía ser.

"Bien, se que es una misión sencilla... Pero aun así tengan cuidado." Les advirtió Makarov.

"Si... Con un poco de suerte, podremos encontrar alguna pista del paradero de..." Se quedo Mirajane en silencio.

Eran ya 5 años en los que nadie había sabido nada de Natsu, todos lo buscaban en cada misión en la que iban, pero siempre regresaban con la misma suerte, sin ninguna pista que les ayudara a saber donde podría estar.

Entro los que mas lo buscaban estaba Mirajane, su actitud no había cambiado mucho realmente, pero pasaba días en los que no regresaba al gremio por buscar a Natsu, en un principio, algunos miembros tomaron un pequeño rencor por la albina, pero al ver como se esforzaba por encontrar a Natsu, aun mas que muchos otros, lograron con el tiempo perdonarla.

"Descuida... El debe estar por alguna parte, se que encontrara la forma de regresar aquí." Le dijo Makarov.

"Si..." Dijo un poco triste.

Minutos después Mirajane partió junto a sus hermanos, Lisanna y Elfman, el cambio mas increíble que había sucedido era Elfman, inspirado por su hermana y su fuerte deseo por encontrar a Natsu el también decidió ser mas valiente, ahora era mas seguro de si mismo.

La misión era simple, encargarse de un monstruo que habitaba cerca de unos riscos a las afueras de Magnolia, Mirajane tomo esa misión específicamente porque quería buscar pistas sobre Natsu. Habían corrido rumores de que se habían visto extraños destellos morados cerca de la zona, similares a los que Natsu dejo antes de desaparecer, así que tal vez podría encontrar algo que la ayudará en su búsqueda.

Llegaron al pueblo de donde provenía la solicitud, les explicaron que la bestia atacaba a los habitantes sin ninguna razón, eran feroz y muy fuerte, no podían hacerle frente ellos mismos.

Mirajane y sus hermanos partieron hasta la zona donde normalmente se aparecía la bestia, el sol ya se había ocultado dejando a la oscuridad de la noche, por lo que debían ser mas precavidos.

"Escuchen, vamos terminar pronto esta misión, no se separen y si aparece el monstruo entonces lo derrotaremos juntos para hacerlo mas rápido." Les dijo Mirajane sin bajar la guardia.

"¡Si!" Asintieron Elfman y Lisanna.

Mientras buscaban cerca de los alrededores de la zona, sin que ellos se lo esperarán, la bestia salto desde lo alto de un risco, atrapando a Mirajane en su impulso y separándola de sus hermanos.

"Mira-nee." Gritaron Elfman y Lisanna.

Ambos corrieron para ir a ayudar a su hermana, que se encontraba atrapada en las garras de la bestia.

**"Beast Arm: Black Bull." **Elfman transformo su brazo derecho en el de una bestia de color negro, y envió un poderoso puñetazo al monstruo.

**"Animal Soul: Tigger." **Lisanna cambio su vestuario al de un traje de tigre, su cabello le creció y orejas de tigre le salieron por su cabeza.

Comenzó a rasguñar a aquel monstruo que aun sostenía a su hermana, el monstruo se molesto y envió un manotazo donde lo atacaba Lisanna, pero esta lo evadió por poco.

"Maldito..." Mirajane envió un ataque de energía oscura directo al rostro de la bestia, el cual se retorció de dolor y arrojo a Mirajane para que se estrellara contra un muro y algunas piedras le cayeron encima.

"¡Mira-nee!" grito Lisanna, pero sin darse cuenta, la bestia la golpeo accidentalmente ya que aun estaba aturdido por el ataque de Mirajane.

Lissana cayo al suelo golpeada en múltiples partes, Mirajane también tenia varios golpes y aun se encontraba debajo de aquellas pesadas piedras.

"Maldito..." Dijo Elfman. **"Beast Arm: Iron Bull." **El brazo de Elfman nuevamente cambio al de una bestia metálica y reanudo su ataque.

Después de salir de su aturdimiento, la bestia envió un poderoso manotazo en contra de Elfman, gracias a su brazo de metal, logro contener un poco el golpe, pero aun así fue arrastrado hasta un muro, dándose un duro golpe.

La bestia iba a ir, por la persona mas cercana a el, la cual era Lisanna, lentamente el monstruo iba por la chica que aun estaba aturdida.

"¡Lisanna, vete de ahí!" Grito Mirajane desde los escombros.

Pero antes de que la bestia alcanzara a Lisanna, Elfman le dio un golpe limpio en el rostro con su brazo humano, haciendo retroceder a la bestia.

"Tal vez... No sea tan fuerte como Mira-nee... Pero un hombre no permitirá... ¡Que lastimen a sus hermanas." El cuerpo entero de Elfman comenzó a brillar repentinamente. **"Beast Soul: Over Taken."**

Elfman cambio de forma completamente, su cuerpo creció y se volvió exactamente igual al de la bestia que los estaba atacando, la bestia retrocedió por el cambio de Elfman.

"¿Un Take Over de cuerpo completo?" Dijo Mirajane sorprendida por la magia de su hermano.

Elfman comenzó a atacar a la bestia múltiples veces, ambos chocaban sus cuerpos y de daban poderosos golpes y rasguños, mientras rugían monstruosamente.

"Algo no anda bien... Es como si no fuera Elfman." Dijo Mirajane.

Las bestias llegaron hasta el borde de un risco, donde Elfman aprovecho para golpear en la quijada a la bestia original y darle el último empujón para que cayera por aquel gigantesco risco.

**"Gyaaaaaaaaah..." **Rugió Elfman por su victoria en contra de la bestia, pero poco después, comenzó a golpear todo a su alrededor, ya sea las rocas o muros, todo era golpeado por Elfman.

"Lisanna... ¿¡Que estas haciendo!?"

Mirajane veía como su hermana menor caminaba lentamente hacia su enloquecido hermano. Elfman pareció detenerse al ver como Lisanna se le acercaba y dejo aun lado su destrucción para ver a la chica.

"Elf-Nichan... Gracias por salvarnos... Has demostrado ser un gran hombre." Dijo Lisanna poniéndose en frente de su hermano.

**"Gyaaaaaaaaah..." **Rugió Elfman, mientras levantaba su brazo izquierdo.

"¡Lisanna! ¡Vete de ahí!" Le grito Mirajane mientras trataba apresuradamente de salir debajo de aquellas piedra.

"Vamos a casa... Elf-Nichan." Dijo Lisanna con sus brazos abiertos.

De repente, era como si todo se tornara silencioso para Mirajane, vio como Elfman le arrojaba un poderoso manotazo a su hermana menor.

"¡LISANNA!" Grito Mirajane a pocos segundos de que Elfman golpeara a Lisanna. Pero fue entonces que algo increíble sucedió.

Cuando Elfman iba a golpear a Lisanna, un destello morado ilumino la vista de Mirajane, Elfman golpeo el lugar donde se encontraba su hermana, sin embargo, no hizo contacto con nada.

"Es triste, no es cierto..."

Una voz masculina repentinamente se escucho detrás de Mirajane.

"Es triste como nuestros seres queridos pueden desaparecer de un momento a otro... Y nosotros no podamos hacer nada."

Mirajane volvió a ver de quien se trataba y pudo ver la silueta de una persona que tenia una capa cubriendo la mayor parte de su cuerpo.

"Es por eso... Que no dejare que alguien sienta ese dolor."

La silueta se acerco, revelando que en sus brazos, llevaba cargando inconsciente a Lisanna, la dejo delicadamente en el suelo, luego se acerco a Mirajane.

Mira vio a la persona desde el suelo ya que aun se encontraba debajo de aquel escombro, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando aquella persona se acerco lo suficiente para poder verle el rostro.

"T-Tu... Tu eres..." Dijo totalmente sorprendida. "N-Natsu..."

* * *

**Bueno mis queridos lectores, aquí se encuentra el segundo capitulo de mi versión de Dark Vessels, como les dije anterior mente y quiero volver a recalcar para algunos lectores... La historia no es mía en sí, le pertenece a Tom Reidem, este fue solo un reto del foro al que pertenecíamos, solo le pertenecen los acontecimientos y algunos OC del futuro. Sin mas que decir, nuevamente espero que la hayan disfrutado, yo esperare ansioso sus reviews y como siempre gracias por todo.**

**Novablood96**


	3. Chapter 3

"T-Tu eres..." Dijo Mirajane sorprendida. "N-Natsu..."

Natsu se quito su capa de su cabeza, su cabello estaba mas largo que antes, la parte del centro estaba peinada hacia atrás, mientras que a los lados, los mechones caían libremente, en la parte izquierda de su rostro, se encontraba un tatuaje que pasaba por encima de su ojo y se extendía hasta su cuello y mas abajo.

Su ojo derecho era del mismo color ónix de siempre, mientras que su ojo izquierdo era de color morado y con la silueta de una estrella brillando al fondo, y en cada oreja se encontraban aretes que tenían colgada una perla color roja (Similares a los de Vegito pero en color rojo).

Natsu extendió su mano hacia las rocas que aprisionaban a Mirajane y de un segundo a otro, las piedras fueron comprimiéndose en llamas hasta que no quedo nada de ellas, dejando libre a Mirajane.

"Maestro, la bestia viene en camino, desea que me encargue de el."

Mirajane escucho como otra voz apareció detrás de Natsu, se trataba de aquella chica de cabello morado, piel blanca con dos colores distintos en cada ojo, que se había llevado a Natsu hace 5 años.

"No, Leyla... Aunque no lo parezca ahora, puedo sentir el olor de un viejo amigo... Yo lo haré despertar... O lo pondré a dormir."

"Natsu, realmente te gusta hacer grandes escenas." Dijo otra voz flotando desde el aire.

"¿¡Happy!?" Dijo Mirajane sorprendía.

El pequeño gato azul estaba un poco mas grande, sus alas también habían crecido, vestía un chaleco color rojo y una camisa blanca manga corta formal por dentro, también tenia una especie de pequeña guadaña colgada en su espalda.

Natsu desapareció rápidamente de la vista de Mirajane y reapareció nuevamente flotando justo en frente del rostro de Elfman.

"¡Yo! Elfman... Creo que es hora de que te tranquilicen un poco." Natsu envolvió su puño en un torrente de llamas rojas y negras. **"Flaming Dragon Fist." **

Natsu golpeo levemente a Elfman justo en medio de los ojos, sin embargo, pareció como si lo hubiese golpeado muy fuerte ya que Elfman se estrello contra los muros de piedra, poco después su cuerpo comenzó a brillar y a reducir su tamaño, regresando a su aspecto normal.

Antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo, Natsu en un parpadeo lo sujeto de la cintura y lo llevo donde se encontraba Lisanna. Los dos hermanos se encontraban inconscientes, y con golpes en el cuerpo, pero fuera de eso, los dos estaban bien.

"¿N-Natsu...?" Dijo Mirajane tratando de ponerse de pie, pero cayo súbitamente al suelo, sus piernas estaban lastimadas por la cantidad de peso que les cayó encima.

"Leyla, cuida de esos dos." Dijo Natsu señalando a Lisanna y a Elfman.

"Si, maestro." Leyla se inclino ante Natsu, luego fue donde se encontraban Elfman y Lisanna, y se coloco en medio de ambos, con sus manos envueltas en llamas color dorado, comenzó a frotarlas en el cuerpo de los dos hermanos.

Natsu se acerco donde estaba Mirajane, cuando vio que la chica no podía ponerse de pie, la agarro estilo nupcial, ganándose un rubor por parte de la albina.

Natsu sin decir una sola palabra, colocó a Mirajane a espaldas de una piedra, estiro cuidadosamente las piernas de la chica, pero eso no evito que ella se quejara de dolor. Luego encendió sus llamas con la misma llama dorada con la que Leyla estaba tratando a Elfman y Lisanna.

"¿N-Natsu, que vas a...?" Pregunto la albina.

"Silencio." Le dijo Natsu sin mostrar expresión alguna.

Natsu comenzó a frotar las piernas de Mirajane suavemente, la albina en un principio gruño de dolor, pero poco después pudo sentir como sus piernas comenzaban a sentirse aliviadas del dolor, sus heridas se cerraron y los moretones desaparecieron.

"¿Magia de curación?" Preguntó Mirajane.

"No, llamas del cielo, no destruyen, curan o restauran." Dijo Natsu seriamente.

Cuando termino de curar a Mirajane, apago las llamas de sus manos y se puso de pie, viendo hacia su compañera.

"Leyla, ya termine aquí, ¿que hay de ti?" Preguntó el pelirosa.

"La curación ha finalizado, maestro." Se levanto la chica y vio a Natsu seriamente.

"Bien, por ahora debemos ir a un lugar seguro." Dijo Natsu.

"Mientras nos transportábamos aquí pude ver un pueblo a las cercanías, podríamos pasar ahí la noche y nos retiraremos mañana." Le dijo Happy a Natsu.

"Bien, haremos eso, Leyla." Dijo Natsu viendo a su compañera.

"Como ordene, maestro." Respondió Leyla sin expresión.

Natsu se fue donde se encontraba Elfman, lo tiro sobre el y se lo llevo cargando hasta llegar a la par de Mirajane.

"¿Puedes caminar cierto?" Le preguntó a la albina.

"S-Si." Respondió Mirajane.

"Bien, Leyla llevara a Lisanna... Si puedo adivinar, se encontraban en una misión, así que es probable que adonde nos dirijamos es de donde proviene la petición."

Natsu comenzó a caminar con Elfman encima y Happy siguiéndolos desde el aire, después de él paso Leyla sosteniendo a Lisanna en sus brazos, dejando a Mirajane atrás, poco después la albina, con una expresión complicada comenzó a seguirlos hasta el pueblo donde había llegado mas temprano.

* * *

**En el pueblo.**

"Muchas gracias por su ayuda." Agradeció el señor que había hecho la solicitud, le entrego a Mirajane la recompensa y al ser tarde le ofreció dos habitaciones en una posada para que pudieran pasar la noche.

Mirajane agradeció levemente al señor y fue donde se encontraba Natsu con sus hermanos, en un principio, Natsu le dijo que pidiera un par de habitaciones para que pudieran descansar, así que, el que les haya ofrecido esas habitaciones era una ventaja.

Mirajane, seguida por Natsu y Leyla fueron donde el señor les había indicado donde se encontraba la posada, le explicaron la situación a la casera y ella les dio sonriente las llaves de sus habitaciones.

"Duerme tu y Lisanna en una habitación." Dijo Natsu. "Elfman, Happy, Leyla y yo nos quedaremos en la otra."

Sin esperar una respuesta, Natsu tomó una de las llaves y entró al cuarto junto con Elfman y Happy, Leyla dejo a Lisanna en el suelo y entro detrás de Natsu, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Mirajane vio tristemente por unos segundos la puerta del cuarto de Natsu, luego tomo suavemente a su hermana, entraron a la habitación y cerro la puerta.

Dejo a Lisanna en una de las dos camas que tenia el cuarto, fue al baño para quitarse la suciedad del cuerpo, mientras el agua le caía lentamente, repetía en su mente cuando Natsu había salido corriendo del gremio por sus crueles palabras, como desaparecía en aquel destello.

Luego recordó los acontecimientos de esta noche, como casi perdía a su hermana, como Natsu había aparecido para salvarla, pero también recordaba como la miraba, con aquellos ojos sin expresión, algo que le hacia sentirse terriblemente mal.

Sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a derramar pequeñas lágrimas que se mezclaban con el agua, llevo su mano hasta su pecho y cayo de rodillas, recordando como había hecho sufrir a aquel pequeño niño.

* * *

**Al día siguiente.**

Mirajane fue la primera en despertar, vio a la cama de al lado para ver a su hermanita menor durmiendo tranquilamente, sonrió al verla tan serena, se sentía agradecida por tenerla aún a su lado.

Mirajane salio de la cama, fue al baño para prepararse para el nuevo día, cuando termino de arreglarse a sí misma, pudo ver como su hermana menor comenzaba a levantarse.

"Buenos días." Le dijo Mirajane.

Buenos días, Mira-nee..." Dijo Lisanna bostezando y restregandose los ojos. "¡Mira-nee! ¿¡Que paso anoche!? ¿¡Donde estamos!?" Dijo despertándose completamente.

"Esta bien." Dijo Mirajane suavemente para tranquilizar a su hermana. "Primero iremos por Elfman para explicarles todo."

Lisanna salto de su cama y fue al baño para prepararse rápidamente, tardo unos pocos minutos, luego tomo a Mirajane de la mano para buscar a su hermano.

Salieron de la habitación no sin antes cerrar bajo llave, fueron hasta la habitación de al lado, donde se encontraba su hermano. Cuando estaban por tocar la puerta, sin previo aviso la puerta se desplomó frente a ellas, revelando a un Elfman con lágrimas en sus ojos de forma cómica, mientras abrazaba a Natsu y Happy fuertemente.

"¡Lisanna! ¡Mira-nee! ¡Natsu y Happy han regresado!" Dijo Elfman viendo a sus hermanas.

"¿¡Nat...su!?" Lisanna también estaba sorprendía por lo que veía, su amigo de la infancia que no veía desde hace 5 años estaba justo frente a sus ojos, después de ver que no estaba soñando también se abalanzo sobre Natsu.

"¡Natsu! ¡Happy!" Dijo la menor de los Strauss mientras también derramaba lágrimas de alegría por su amigo.

"Hola chicos... Estamos de regreso." Dijo Natsu sonriendo y devolviendo el abrazo.

Desde que había llegado, era la primera vez que Mirajane veía a Natsu sonreír, tal vez no era él, sino que era por ella por lo que no había sonreído, tal vez Natsu ahora la odiaba y tenia todo el derecho de hacerlo, lo había lastimado tanto y ni siquiera había tratado de disculparse.

Después de unos minutos en aquel abrazo, los tres se separaron para recobrar el aliento, se pusieron de pie y se sacudieron el polvo.

"¿Donde estuvieron?" Le preguntó Lisanna. "Los hemos buscado por todos lados."

"Es... Una larga historia." Dijo Natsu rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza. "Por ahora, deberíamos de regresar al gremio... Les contare todo en el camino de regreso." Les dijo sonriendo.

"Por cierto... Ella es Leyla, mi compañera." Dijo Natsu presentando a Leyla que recién salia del cuarto.

Lisanna y Elfman la saludaron, Leyla se inclino para devolver el saludo, pero no cambio su expresión monótona en ningún momento.

Momentos después, fueron donde la casera, le entregaron las llaves de las habitaciones y un poco de Jewels para compensar la puerta destruida y salieron con rumbo al gremio.

Mientras iban a mitad del camino, Elfman y Lisanna no podían evitar preguntar nuevamente que había sido de ellos en los últimos 5 años.

"Bien Natsu, ya estamos de camino así que es hora de que nos digas, ¿donde estuvieron?" Pregunto Lisanna.

"Un hombre de verdad no deja en duda a sus amigos." Le dijo Elfman.

"Bien." Dijo Natsu suspirando en la derrota. Elfman, Lisanna e incluso Mirajane prestaron atención a lo que el pelirosa estaba por decirles.

"Para resumir un poco las cosas... Fuimos llevados por Leyla a un lugar lejos de aquí para entrenar." Les dijo Natsu.

"Aye, era un lugar muy distinto de aquí, era peligroso y no comíamos pescado más que una vez al mes." Decía Happy con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

"Entonces, quieres decir que haz estado entrenando durante los últimos 5 años." Dijo Elfman.

"¿Y de donde sacaste ese tatuaje? ¿Y que le paso a tus ojos?" Preguntó Lisanna.

"¿Esto?" Dijo Natsu señalándose su tatuaje. "Digamos que siempre estuvo ahí, solamente que ahora es visible."

"Bien, entiendo un poco hasta ahora." Dijo Lisanna. "¿Pero que fue lo que ocurrió anoche?" Preguntó la menor de los Strauss.

"Eso... Te lo responderé yo." Dijo Mirajane con una expresión complicada.

"Cuando Elfman hizo el Take Over de cuerpo completo... Perdió el control, cuando derrotaste a la bestia comenzaste a destruir todo a tu alrededor... Lisanna quiso detenerte hablando, pero no la escuchabas." Dijo Mirajane triste, Lisanna parecía recordar lo que decía, mientras que Elfman tenia vagos recuerdos de cuando se convirtió en la bestia.

"Estabas tan descontrolado, que en un arrebato de ira, mandaste un manotazo donde estaba Lisanna... Yo no pude hacer nada mas que gritar y darlo todo por perdido... Pero fue cuando Natsu... Llego rápidamente a quitarte del camino, estabas desmayada cuando te salvo, luego dejo inconsciente a Elfman y los llevamos hasta el pueblo para que descansaran." Termino de contar Mirajane con una sonrisa melancólica.

Elfman comenzó a recordar, sabia que estaba a punto de matar a su hermana menor y de no ser por Natsu, ella no estaría aquí junto a ellos ahora. Se puso deprimido y comenzó.a culparse así mismo de todo, pero Natsu se le acerco y le puso una mano en el hombro.

"No te culpes por lo que sucedió... La bestia es parte de ti ahora, solo debes aprender cuando liberarla y controlarla, siempre estaremos contigo para apoyarte amigo." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

Elfman le dio una sonrisa, pero aun así no podía dejar de sentirse culpable, se levanto y decidió continuar con el viaje de regreso.

"Por cierto Leyla-san, ¿Conocias a Natsu desde hace tiempo?" Pregunto Lisanna.

"No, llevaba buscándolo por mucho tiempo, pero no sabia como era hasta que lo encontré en el bosque, fue ahí donde me entere que era mi maestro." Dijo sin ninguna expresión.

"Haaaa... Así que fue así." Dijo Lisanna. "¿Y por que te dice maestro?" Le pregunto a Natsu al oído.

"También es una larga historia. Jejeje..." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Ahora que lo veo, Natsu esta mas alto." Dijo Elfman. "Eres mas alto que Mira-nee."

"En serio... No lo había notado." Dijo Natsu un poco serio, lo que no paso desapercibido por la mayor de los Strauss. "Además, el mas alto de todos aquí es Happy." Dijo Natsu viendo a su compañero con una sonrisa.

"Aye." Le dijo Happy desde el aire.

"Tienes razón, Happy esta un poco más alto." Dijo Lisanna pensando que Natsu estaba bromeando.

"Descuida Happy, eres mas grande que otros gatos." Dijo Elfman sonriendole.

"También es mas alto que nosotros... enséñales, Happy."

"Aye siiiiir..." Happy comenzó a brillar mientras volaba, luego su cuerpo comenzó a volverse exponencialmente mas grande.

Cuando dejo de brillar, Happy había crecido hasta ser mas alto que el mismo Gildarts, tenia un cuerpo voluminoso, su chaleco y camisa crecieron con el, tenia tres pares de bigotes a cada lado de su cara, una cicatriz al final de su ceja izquierda. La guadaña que tenia en su espalda también había crecido, el filo era mas grande y tenia múltiples arreglos de color negro.

"¿¡Ha-Happy!?" Pregunto Lisanna.

"Esta es mi forma de batalla... ¿Acaso creían que Natsu fue el único que entreno?" Dijo Happy con una voz mucho más profunda.

" I-Increíble... ¡Happy se ha convertido en todo un hombre!" Rugió Elfman.

Incluso Mirajane se veía sorprendida de ver como aquel pequeño gatito que vio nacer en el gremio hace tanto tiempo era ahora totalmente diferente.

Poco después Happy regreso a su forma original y voló hasta la cabeza de Natsu y se quedo ahí para descansar.

Sin que los magos se dieran cuenta, ya estaban a poco tiempo de llegar al gremio, ya habían entrado en la ciudad y solo estaban a pocos minutos de llegar.

"Chicos yo..." Dijo Mirajane ganándose la atención de todos. "Olvide que tengo algo importante que hacer en casa, informen al maestro sobre el resultado de la misión por mi." Dijo Mirajane.

"¿Estas segura, Mira-nee?" Pregunto Elfman.

"Vamos a celebrar el regreso de Natsu y Happy, deberías estar ahí." Dijo Lisanna.

"Esta bien, fui la primera en verlo recuerdan, iré a casa." Dijo la albina y sin esperar una respuesta se fue corriendo del lugar.

"¡Mira-nee!" Dijo Lisanna detrás de ella. "Elfman, hablare con ella, tu informa al maestro." Y con eso fue corriendo detrás de su hermana mayor.

"¿Que le pasara?" Se preguntó Elfman mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

"Quien sabe." Dijo Natsu comenzando a caminar al gremio.

Elfman y Leyla comenzaron a seguirlo, hasta que estuvieron al frente de las puertas del gremio, donde se detuvieron por unos segundos.

"Entrare yo primero, luego esperan un poco y entran ustedes." Le dijo Elfman a Natsu.

"No veo porque hacer un drama por esto, pero adelante si quieres." Le respondió el pelirosa.

Natsu, Leyla y Happy se hicieron a un lado de la entrada dejando a pasar a Elfman, el albino entro al gremio, todos los miembros interrumpieron sus actividades para ver de quien se trataba.

"Maestro, el deber de un hombre es completar su misión, y eso es lo que hicimos." Dijo Elfman llegando hasta la barra, donde se encontraba el maestro Makarov.

"Es bueno saberlo... ¿Y donde están tus hermanas?" Pregunto Makarov.

"Ellas regresaron a casa antes, me pidieron que viniera a informarle sobre la misión."

"Bien, bien hecho hijo mio." Dijo el maestro antes de darle otro sorbo a su cerveza.

El gremio regreso mas o menos a la normalidad, ya que ahora era mas silencioso que antes, todos los pequeños niños de hace tiempo ahora habían crecido.

Gray ahora era mas fuerte y mas propenso a perder su ropa sin que se diera cuenta, también salia seguido a hacer misiones en las afueras de Magnolia.

Kana había tomado gusto por el alcohol, nadie sabia el motivo del porque había cambiado tanto, sus habilidades en las tarjetas también crecieron.

Erza ahora era una hermosa maga clase S al igual que Mirajane, como Gray, tomaba muchas misiones a las afueras de Magnolia.

También se habían añadido algunos nuevos miembros a lo largo de los años como Loke y otros magos, muchas cosas cambiaron en los últimos años, y cualquiera con dos dedos de frente podría notarlo.

Este día, todos los miembros se encontraban presentes, algunos hablaban entre ellos, otros preferían estar solos en la barra comiendo o tomando algo, pero de cierto modo todo estaba muy tranquilo.

"Bueno... Es hora de entrar." Dijo Natsu desde afuera preparándose para entrar a su hogar.

"Espera Natsu." Lo detuvo Happy. "¿Por que no seguirle un poco el juego a Elfman?" Dijo el gatito.

"¿Que tienes en mente?" Pregunto Natsu.

"La capa... Cubrete la cabeza." Le dijo Happy.

"Bien... ¿Porque no?"

Natsu hizo lo que le indico su pequeño amigo y se cubrió la cabeza, se coloco frente a las puertas del gremio y de una patada las abrió de par en par, llamando la atención de todos los miembros en el interior.

"¿Que es esto? ¿Es Fairy Tail o un entierro?" Dijo Natsu oculto por su capa.

Todos los miembros se molestaron por el comentario del aparente desconocido, se pusieron de pie y vieron a aquel hombre encapuchado.

"Maldito... ¿Quien te crees para decir eso?" Dijo Gray con tono de molestia.

"Yo... Solo soy un miembro mas de aquí." Dijo llevando su mano hasta la parte de la capa que le cubría la cabeza y retirándola.

Los miembros abrieron sus ojos y bocas por la sorpresiva identidad de aquella persona que había llegado súbitamente al gremio, sin poder creer que aquella persona que tanto habían buscado como locos durante años, estaba ahora en la puerta del gremio con una sonrisa.

"¿Nat-su?"

* * *

**Bien, aquí finaliza el tercer episodio de esta historia, me gustaría hacerle saber algo antes que nada, algunos nombres de los ataques de Natsu serán en inglés y otros en español para variar un poco, mas que todo serán sus ataques como Dark Vessels los que sean en ingles, mientras que los de Dragon Slayer continuaran siendo en español. Y no olviden que esta historia es un harem. Gracias nuevamente por tomarse el tiempo de leerla y les pido nuevamente que dejen sus reviews, ya que es lo que inspira a continuar con mi trabajo, gracias y nos veremos en la próxima actualización.**

**Novablood96**


	4. Chapter 4

"Natsu."

"Natsu."

"¿Natsu?"

"¡Natsu!"

Todos los miembros del gremio veían incrédulos como aquel compañero que no veían desde hace 5 años, se encontraba ahora parado en la entrada con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"!Maldito!" Grito Gray lanzándose contra Natsu con una gran patada, pero Natsu fácilmente la detuvo con una sola mano, sorprendiendo a todos.

"Yo también te extrañe, cerebro de hielo." Dijo Natsu sonriendo, antes de arrojar a Gray hacia atrás.

"Yo también estoy aquí." Dijo Happy volando sobre Natsu.

"Estamos de regreso... ¡Y mas encendidos que nunca!" Rugió Natsu mientras una abrazadora aura de fuego lo rodeaba y llenaba de ánimos a la mayoría de miembros presentes.

"¡Natsu!"

"¡Happy!"

Gritaron los miembros del gremio celebrando el regreso de sus amigos, Jet, Droy, Macao, Wakaba, entre otros, se acercaban a abrazar a Natsu y Happy con lágrimas en el rostro.

"Oi, Oi, ¿Que es toda esta conmoción?" Pregunto el maestro Makarov saliendo de su oficina rascándose la cabeza.

"¡Maestro, Natsu y Happy regresaron!" Le grito Macao.

"¿¡Como!?" Dijo Makarov con los ojos como platos.

"!Yo! ¡Es bueno verte, abuelo!" Le dijo Natsu levantando la mano.

"Aye" Le dijo Happy.

"Mocoso... Bienvenidos de regreso." Dijo Makarov con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos y un moco tendido en su nariz.

Todos comenzaron a gritar nuevamente en celebración, Natsu también estaba alegre, los únicos que parecían un poco distantes eran Erza, Gray, los miembros mas recientes y como si no fuera obvio, Laxus.

"Por cierto..." Interrumpió Natsu la celebración. "Ven aquí." Dijo viendo hacia la puerta, donde se encontraba Leyla viendo la escena sin ningún tipo de expresión, la cual comenzó a caminar hasta donde estaba el pelirosa.

"Ella es Leyla, desde los últimos 5 años ha sido mi compañera de entrenamiento." Dijo presentándola.

"Un gusto conocerlos, mi nombre es Leyla y soy la compañera de por vida de Natsu." Dijo la chica presentándose.

Todos los miembros se sonrojaron por las palabras de aquella hermosa chica, incluyendo a Natsu, que rápidamente sacudió las manos y se coloco frente a Leyla.

"¡No digas cosas que pueden malinterpretarse!" Dijo Natsu a Leyla. "Verán la verdad es..."

Natsu les contó todo lo que le sucedió en los últimos 5 años, desde su encuentro con Leyla en el bosque, su entrenamiento en otro mundo y su regreso y encuentro con los hermanos Strauss.

"¿Entonces dices que en los últimos 5 años no haz hecho nada mas que entrenar?" Pregunto Macao.

"Así es, tanto Happy como yo, luchábamos por sobrevivir en ese mundo." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa. "Pero puedo decir que todo esfuerzo tiene sus resultados." Dijo apretando su puño derecho con una sonrisa.

"Increíble, aunque me gustaría ver los resultados de tu entrenamiento, ¡Es hora de hacer la mayor celebración que Fairy Tail ha tenido en los últimos años!" Dijo Makarov desde lo alto del gremio.

"¡Si!" Respondieron todos los miembros comenzando a hacer una increíble celebración, todos reían, bebían, hablaban, peleaban y causaban un gran destrozo, pero era en compensación por todos los años en los que se habían reprimido por sus compañeros desaparecidos que ahora habían regresado.

"Aquí... Bienvenida al gremio." Dijo el maestro Makarov mientras le colocaba la marca del gremio a Leyla, su marca era de color rojo como la de Natsu, solo que ella decidió colocársela en la palma de su mano izquierda.

"Muchas gracias, espero llevarme bien con todos." Dijo inclinándose y con voz formal.

"Estoy seguro que te ira bien." Le aseguro Makarov. Natsu veía con una sonrisa como Leyla era aceptada en el gremio.

"Natsu, puedo hablar contigo un momento." Dijo cierta maga pelirroja acercándose a Natsu desde atrás.

"¡Erza! Te vez linda, los años te han sentado bien." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa al ver como Erza se había desarrollado tan favorablemente.

"¿E-Eh? ¿L-Linda? ¿Q-Que cosas dices?" Dijo Erza con un rubor y sus manos en su rostro, la pelirroja nunca ha sabido como reaccionar ante un cumplido.

"¿De que es lo que quieres hablar?" Dijo Natsu viéndola con una sonrisa.

"Natsu, se trata de ti y tu compañera... Puedo sentir algo distinto en ti, y tu compañera es un poco... Diferente." Le dijo la pelirroja seriamente.

"Se lo que quieres decir... Muchas cosas sucedieron en los últimos 5 años, hay cosas que han cambiado, pero puedo asegurarte que yo no cambiaría por nada, y sobre Leyla... Ella y yo somos iguales, pero su naturaleza es distinta a la mía, por eso he estado tratando de enseñarle como son las cosas aquí... Pero es muy difícil de hacerlo." Dijo con una sonrisa y una gota de sudor cayendo de su frente.

"Entiendo." Dijo la pelirroja.

"¡Oi Natsu! ¡Ese tatuaje te sienta bien!" Grito Kana un poco ebria desde el otro lado de la barra. "¿Hasta donde te llega?"

Natsu se quito su capa y la camisa desmangada que tenia por dentro, la bufanda que le había dado Igneel ahora la tenia amarrada a la cintura por lo que tenia el cuello descubierto y al quitarse la camisa, mostró que el tatuaje bajaba por su cuello, cubría los hombros de ambos brazos y parte de la espalda del joven, mientras que en la parte del abdomen, tenia 4 puntas de cada lado.

"Este tatuaje es parte de mi poder, Leyla también tiene uno, solo que el de ella lo tiene en su espalda hasta su pierna izquierda."

Todos los miembros veían sorprendidos el cuerpo de Natsu, se veía físicamente mas desarrollado, lo que no paso desapercibido por las chicas del gremio.

Poco después, el gremio continuo con la celebración. Natsu le estaba mostrando a Leyla lo que tenia que saber del gremio en general, las misiones y todas esas cosas, por lo que se había mantenido al margen de las peleas.

En medio de la celebración, Lisanna entro al gremio con una cara un poco decepcionada, se dirigió a la barra del bar y se sentó.

"¿Que tienes Lisanna?" Le pregunto el Maestro al ver a la menor de los Strauss en ese estado.

"Es imposible, por mucho que trate de hablar con Mira-nee, no quiere salir de su cuarto, llego a casa y se encerró así misma." Dijo Triste Lisanna.

"Eso es extraño... Cualquiera pensaría que seria la mas feliz y animada en esta celebración." Le dijo el maestro, lo cual alcanzo a escuchar Natsu que termino de mostrarle el gremio a Leyla.

"Abuelo... ¿Podría saber porque Mirajane tendría que ser la mas feliz?" Dijo Natsu en tono monótono.

"Es cierto... Veras hijo, el día en que te fuiste, Mirajane vio como desaparecías, creo que fue la persona mas afectada por tu ausencia... No dejaba de culparse a sí misma, no podía perdonarse el haberte hecho sufrir tanto, así que de todos los aquí presentes... Creo, no, estoy seguro que fue ella la que mas se enfrascó en encontrarte, habían ocasiones en las que no se aparecía por semanas enteras por saber sobre ti y cuando regresaba, se tomaba solo un día o dos de descanso y volvía a partir a tu búsqueda... Es por eso que cualquiera que la había visto hacer todo eso, pensaría en que seria la mas feliz de verte de regreso."

"Pero por alguna razón... No quiere ver a nadie, no quiere salir de su habitación." Termino de decir Lisanna.

Natsu comenzó a sentirse culpable, el pensaba que Mirajane, seguía siendo la misma chica sin sentimientos y de corazón frío, por lo que el también seria de la misma forma con ella, jamas se espero que ella hiciera tantas cosas por el, y el había sido tan frío con ella.

"Es mi culpa... Iré a hablar con ella." Dijo Natsu con una mirada un poco triste, se alejo de Makarov y Lisanna, y fue donde se encontraba Leyla.

"Leyla, tengo algo muy importante que hacer, volveré en un rato. Recuerda que todos aquí son tu familia, así que no mates a nadie, no lesiones de gravedad y no destruyas el gremio." Le dijo Natsu.

"Entiendo maestro, estaré sentada aquí esperando su regreso." Le dijo la hermosa chica y con eso Natsu salio en dirección de la casa de los Strauss.

* * *

**Con Mirajane.**

"Soy una idiota." Murmuro la albina para si misma. "Era obvio que el no iba a perdonarme... Después de todo el dolor que le cause, tiene todo el derecho de odiarme."

Mirajane se encontraba sentada en su cama con sus brazos abrasando sus piernas y con una mirada triste en su rostro.

"Si alguien tendría que desaparecer... Esa debería ser yo... Siempre traigo problemas." Dijo mientras una solitaria lágrima se deslizaba en su mejilla. "No soy más que un estorbo."

"Eso no es cierto." Dijo una voz fuera de su habitación.

"¿¡Quien esta ahí!?" Exclamo Mirajane sorprendida.

"Soy yo, Natsu, ¿Puedo pasar?" Dijo el mago de fuego.

_"¿Que esta haciendo el, de todas las personas, aquí?" _Pensó Mirajane.

"Tomare tu silencio como un si." Dijo Natsu y en un destello morado, se encontró dentro de la habitación de Mirajane.

"¿Que estas haciendo aquí, Natsu?" Dijo Mirajane tratando de sonar un poco dura pero ocultando su rostro.

"Vine a hablar contigo."

"¿Y que es lo que quieres decirme?"

"Pues... En un principio, iba a decirte muchas cosas desagradables."

"En serio, entonces porque..." Comenzó Mirajane un poco alterada.

"Callate y escucha." La interrumpida Natsu.

"Eso iba a hacer al principio, antes que el maestro me dijera todo lo que habías hecho por mi en los últimos 5 años." Dijo Natsu con una mirada melancólica. "No pensé realmente en como mi partida pudo afectar a los demás, en como te afecto a ti, realmente no me esperaba que fueras tu la que resultó mas dolida y me disculpo por eso... Fui un idiota contigo."

"N-No es cierto... Soy yo quien debe disculparse... Siempre termino causando problemas, y a ti te cause un gran dolor, esas palabras que te dije, fueron crueles y no eran ciertas." Dijo Mirajane mientras lágrimas amenazaban con salirse de sus ojos.

"Soy yo quien soy débil, temo mostrar mis verdaderas emociones a los demás, porque temo que piensen que no soy fuerte... Yo... No causó mas que problemas." Dijo mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a escaparse de sus ojos.

Natsu le dedico una sonrisa un poco triste, sujeto la mano de Mirajane fuertemente para mostrarle que no estaba sola.

"Mira... No creas por un segundo que eres débil, cuidas de tus hermanos y das todo por ellos, tienes una familia y una gran responsabilidad, pero aún así, nunca te haz quejado de nada, eres fuerte... Pero no es malo sentirse débil, o tener miedo de algo, porque puedes aprender a superar todos los obstáculos, solo tienes que ir un paso a la vez." Le dijo Natsu sonriendo.

"No temas ser quien eres realmente, porque siendo la verdadera Mirajane, es como te volverás mas fuerte... Y no olvides, que eres hermosa." Le dijo Natsu suavemente.

Mirajane abrió los ojos ante aquellas palabras, era como si un nudo en su corazón estuviera siendo disuelto, era como si podía mostrarle a Natsu lo que realmente había dentro de ella, su verdadera forma de ser y aun así, el no la vería de menos ni por un segundo.

La albina comenzó a llorar, abrazo a Natsu y apoyo su cabeza en el hombre del pelirosa, mientras sollosaba, desahogando todo aquello que se había guardado durante tanto tiempo.

"Lo siento... Lo siento... Lo siento..." Sollosaba la albina, Natsu le había devuelto el abrazo y delicadamente acariciaba la espalda y el cabello de la Mirajane.

"Descuida... Yo también lo siento." Dijo Natsu suavemente.

Mirajane continuo desahogándose todo en su interior durante muchos minutos, luego comenzó a calmarse poco a poco, Natsu rompió el abrazo y con sus pulgares limpio las lágrimas que aun caían por el suave rostro de Mirajane, la cual le sonrió suavemente.

"Lo ves, esa es la Mirajane que quiero ver... Con una hermosa sonrisa." Dijo Natsu causando un rubor en la albina y provocando que apartara la mirada.

"Natsu... G-Gracias... Estoy muy feliz... De verte nuevamente." Dijo Mirajane tartamudeando.

"Gracias, también estoy feliz de verte, te vez hermosa después de todos estos años." Le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sin darse cuenta, cada palabra que decía, provocaba una sacudida en el corazón de Mirajane, jamas se imagino llegar a sentirse de esa manera por aquel niño que solía molestar, pero así ocurría y no podía ignorar esos crecientes sentimientos por el mago de fuego.

"G-Gracias Natsu, tu también te vez bien." Le dijo la chica.

"Gracias... Ahora, ¿Que dices si volvemos al gremio?" Le pregunto Natsu.

"Vuelve tu... Yo tengo algunas cosas que hacer, nos vemos mañana." Dijo Mirajane con una dulce expresión que Natsu jamas imagino ver en la mayor de los Strauss.

"Entiendo, nos vemos mañana." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa, acariciándole la cabeza a la albina y luego desapareciendo en un destello morado.

"¡Yosh! ¡Tengo mucho que hacer para mañana!" Dijo Mirajane poniéndose de pie y comenzando a hacer un total reordenamiento de su mente y luego de si misma.

* * *

**Fairy Tail.**

Natsu apareció en un destello morado en el medio del gremio, algunos se sorprendieron un poco, pero después continuaron continuaron con la pelea. Natsu se fue hasta la barra del gremio, donde aun se encontraban Makarov y Lisanna.

"¿Como esta Mira-nee?" Pregunto Lisanna. "¿Pudiste hablar con ella?"

"Tranquila, ella esta bien." Dijo Natsu tranquilizando a Lisanna. "Hable con ella y pudimos hacer las paces, pero no creó que venga al gremio hasta mañana." Les explico.

"Entiendo, al menos pudiste hablar con ella." Dijo Lisanna mas calmada.

Natsu pidió una bebida en el bar, luego de eso fue hasta donde se encontraba Leyla, que como había dicho, lo estaba esperando sentada en una mesa.

"Leyla, ya es un poco tarde y tenemos que ir a arreglar nuestra casa, así que es hora de irnos." Le dijo Natsu tranquilamente.

"Si, maestro." Dijo Leyla poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia Natsu.

"¡Happy, hora de irnos!" Natsu a su compañero Exceed, que estaba en su forma de batalla y competía en fuerza de mano con los otros miembros masculinos.

"Aye" Respondió el gato, luego regreso a su forma normal y se fue volando cerca de Natsu y Leyla para salir del gremio.

"Maestro, siento una hostilidad dirigida hacia usted, debo detenerlo." Le susurro Leyla a Natsu.

"Descuida, lo haré yo." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

"¡Toma esto, cerebro de llama!" Exclamó Gray, haciendo un supuesto ataque sorpresa, para enviar a Natsu fuera del gremio.

Pero sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando su ataque atravesó el cuerpo de Natsu, y mientras lo atravesaba, era como si Gray se quemara levemente.

"¿Aun no sabes la diferencia entre una copia y yo?" Dijo la voz de Natsu detrás de Gray.

"¿¡Una proyección del pensamiento!?" Dijo Makarov incrédulo, llamando la atención de todos los miembros del gremio, incluyendo a Laxus en el segundo piso.

"No abuelo, este clon es real." Dijo el verdadero Natsu que estaba detrás de Gray.

"Tan real como para hacer esto." Dijo el clon golpeando a Gray en el abdomen y mandándolo a estrellarse contra varias mesas de la sala del gremio.

"Es un clon de fuego, creado por mi magia de fuego dinámico." Dijo Natsu antes de chasquear sus dedos y desaparecer su copia en el acto.

_"Increíble... ¿Que tan fuerte de habrá vuelto este mocoso?" _Se pregunto Makarov.

"Si no hay mas que hacer, entonces nos veremos mañana." Dijo Natsu saliendo junto a Happy y Leyla.

En algunos minutos, llegaron a la casa de Natsu, que se encontraba desordenada y mugrienta por no decir menos, Natsu junto a Happy acordaron en que no podrían estar en un lugar como ese.

Así que Natsu junto con Leyla crearon algunos clones para dejar la casa mas o menos decente hasta que pudieran ahorrar un poco de Jewels y poder hacer algunas remodelaciones.

"Maestro, en estos momentos estoy experimentando eso que usted considera como satisfacción." Dijo Leyla viendo a Natsu.

"Lo se, la casa esta ordenada, gracias por tu ayuda Leyla." Dijo Natsu acariciando la cabeza de la hermosa chica.

"De nada, maestro." Dijo Leyla con una muy leve sonrisa.

Happy había ido a conseguir algunos peces para la cena, los 3 comieron tranquilamente la cena, al momento de ir a dormir, Natsu le ofreció su hamaca a Leyla, la cual no acepto en un principio, pero después de la insistencia de Natsu, se quedo ahí, con Happy dormido sobre ella ya que la cama de Happy era mas pequeña.

Natsu por su parte durmió en el sofá de su casa, no era muy cómodo, pero era lo único que había así que no tuvo mas remedio.

* * *

**Al día siguiente.**

Natsu junto a Leyla y Happy llegaron hasta el edificio del gremio, abrieron las puertas y se sorprendieron al ver que en poco tiempo, varios de los miembros los habían arrinconado.

"¿Natsu, que fue lo que hiciste?"

"¿Podrias enseñarme ese truco a mi también?"

"¿Como lograste lo imposible?"

Natsu era invadido por preguntas de ese tipo, el no podía entender a que se referían sus compañeros en lo absoluto.

"¿De que están hablando?" Pregunto Natsu.

"¡De Mira!" Exclamaron todos abriendo un espacio y señalando a la albina.

Se encontraba en la barra del bar, su ropa era completamente diferentes, llevaba puesto un vestido rojo pálido con arreglo de flores en los hombros, su cabello ahora estaba suelto en lugar de la cola de caballo y esbozaba una dulce sonrisa hacia todos los miembros.

"¡Moo! Ustedes son un poco escandalosos." Dijo Mirajane.

Natsu se alejo del grupo, fue frente a Mirajane y la observo profundamente por algunos segundos causándole un rubor a la albina.

"Así que esta es la verdadera Mirajane... Es un gusto verla finalmente." Le dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

"G-Gracias... Natsu." Dijo Mirajane con su mano en su mejilla.

"¡Lo ven! Finalmente alguien lo entiende." Dijo Lisanna. "Mira-nee siempre fue dulce." Explico la menor.

"Pero eso no quiere decir, que sea mas débil, podría derrotar a muchos de ustedes si quisiera." Dijo Natsu. "¿Entonces, estarás apoyando en el bar?"

"Si, pero eso no quiere decir que dejare de ser maga, seguiré tomando misiones, pero en mi tiempo libre, estaré aquí." Dijo Mirajane.

"Genial ¿Entonces me dejarías ser el primer mago del gremio, aparte de tus hermanos, en probar tu comida?"

"¡Claro! Te haré un delicioso platillo de carne." Dijo la albina y con eso fue hasta la cocina, Natsu no podía evitar sonreír al ver lo feliz que se veía Mirajane, era una sonrisa honesta y eso el algo que ponía de buen humor a Natsu.

"Natsu, tengo que hablar contigo." Dijo el maestro Makarov seriamente. "Hay algo que quiero que hagas."

* * *

**Bien queridos lectores, aquí está la actualización semanal y espero que les haya gustado mucho, el viernes de la próxima semana les llegare con una sorpresa que he estado preparando desde hace un tiempo y espero que la disfruten.. No se les olvide seguirme en Facebook como By:novablood para estar más pendientes de todo, espero ansioso sus reviews y nos veremos el próximo viernes. **

**Novablood96 **


	5. Chapter 5

Natsu fue dentro de la oficina de Makarov, la expresión del maestro era mas seria de lo normal, por lo que debía ser realmente importante, así que no tardó mucho en llegar.

"¿Que sucede abuelo?" Le preguntó Natsu al entrar en la oficina.

"Veras Natsu, necesito tu ayuda en una misión especifica." Le dijo Makarov sentado desde su silla.

"¿Que tipo de misión?" Dijo un poco emocionado por recibir una misión por parte del maestro.

"Veras... Pronto tendré que ir a una muy importante reunión con el concejo mágico... Quiero que vengas conmigo.".

"¿Algo así como un guardaespaldas?"

"Mas bien como apoyo, nunca se sabe que pueda pasar en el camino y siempre es bueno tener compañía." Le dijo sonriendo.

"¿Pero porque yo? ¿Porque no Laxus o Erza?" Preguntó el pelirosa.

"Veras, esta misión es mas como una evaluación, me gustaría ver que tanto has mejorado en el uso de la magia." Le dijo el maestro. "¿Que dices, aceptas?"

"¡Claro que si abuelo!" Dijo Natsu evidente emoción.

"Excelente, escoge a otros magos con quien quieras ir."

"Solo seremos Leyla, Happy y yo." Le respondió Natsu.

"Entiendo, pues nos vamos mañana temprano, nos encontraremos aquí y luego nos iremos." Le dijo Makarov.

"Bien, estaré aquí entonces." Le dijo Natsu antes de salir por la puerta.

_"Quiero ver, que tanto has crecido Natsu." _

Natsu salio sonriendo de la sala del maestro, no podía creer que iría a su primera misión después de tanto tiempo y eso le emocionaba.

"¿Por que tan alegre enano?" Le pregunto Laxus al verlo salir.

"Pues si quieres saber, el maestro me encomendó una misión." Le respondió Natsu seriamente.

"Hoooo... El viejo enviara a mas inútiles a misiones." Le dijo Laxus de manera arrogante.

"Lo que el abuelo haga o deje de hacer, no es de incumbencia para un patético mago que solo piensa en si mismo." Le dijo Natsu con notable irritación en su voz.

"Vaya, al parecer en estos años, no hubo alguien que te enseñara buenos modales." Dijo Laxus mientras rayos comenzaban a desprenderse de su cuerpo.

"No, en estos años aprendí a guardar respeto a quien se lo merezca, y tu no eres uno de ellos definitivamente." Dijo Natsu mientras vapor salia de todo su cuerpo.

"Entonces, ¡voy a mostrarte cuanto respeto debes mostrarme!"

Laxus se lanzo para darle un puñetazo a Natsu, el impulso del ataque genero un estruendo que destruyo un poco la pared del gremio y levanto un poco de polvo.

"Débil como siempre." Dijo Laxus mientras sonreía viendo el humo de donde había atacado a Natsu.

Todos los miembros se sorprendieron al ver el ataque de Laxus a Natsu, algunos como Erza y Mirajane se molestaron notablemente por como el rubio había reaccionado.

"Como pensé..." Dijo una voz detrás de Laxus. "No necesito guardar respeto a alguien que no lo merece, como tu."

Natsu había aparecido detrás de Laxus sin ningún tipo de rasguño, simplemente veía con seriedad al mago de rayos.

"Y, esto es un puñetazo de verdad... **Flame of Despair.**"

Natsu encendió su puño izquierdo en llamas color azul oscuro, desapareció de la vista de todos y volvió aparecer frente a Laxus, golpeándolo directamente en el abdomen.

El mago rubio retrocedió por la potencia del ataque, pero continuó estando de pie viendo con notable furia a Natsu.

"Esto no ha terminado." Natsu chasqueo sus dedos y repentinamente, Laxus fue rodeado por llamas azules que lo quemaron en múltiples partes del cuerpo.

Laxus furioso, se lanzo al ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, envió un puñetazo que Natsu esquivo con relativa facilidad, luego Natsu le mando un puñetazo, pero Laxus también logre esquivarlo, luego Laxus trato de golpear a Natsu por arriba, pero el pelirosa se agachó para evitar el golpe y luego estiro su pierna derecha para golpear a Laxus haciéndolo retroceder levemente.

"I-Increible..."

"Natsu..."

"Esta manteniendo una pelea con Laxus."

Muchos de los miembros veían asombrados como los dos mantenían una batalla a golpes sin darse por vencido.

"¡Ya basta ambos!"

Cuando los dos nuevamente iban a lanzarse contra el otro, el maestro Makarov salio de su oficina al escuchar los estruendos y detuvo la pelea.

"Tch... Ese enano debería aprender algunos modales." Dijo Laxus dándoles las espalda y comenzando a retirarse.

"Si, al igual que tu deberías aprenderlos idiota." Le dijo Natsu dirigiéndose al bar del gremio.

"¿Estas bien?" Le pregunto Erza llegando a su lado.

"Si, ha decir verdad fue mejor de lo que esperaba." Le respondió Natsu sonriendo.

"Natsu, te haz vuelto mas fuerte." Le dijo Mirajane desde la barra.

"Gracias Mira." Le respondió Natsu con una sonrisa que ruborizó un poco a la albina.

_"Mira... Podría acostumbrarme a eso." _Pensó Mirajane.

"Por cierto, ¿Ya esta mi comida?" Le pregunto Natsu.

"Si, aquí esta."

Mirajane le entrego a Natsu un pollo que de alguna forma, estaba envuelto en llamas, Natsu primero pareció un poco sorprendido, pero no dudo en darle una mordida. Mirajane veía ansiosa la reacción del pelirosa sobre su comida, después de todo, era la primera vez que cocinaba para alguien que no eran sus hermanos.

"Mira..." Le dijo Natsu seriamente, preocupando un poco a la albina. "¡Este es el mejor pollo que he probado!" Dijo con una sonrisa y lágrimas saliendo cómicamente de su rostro.

"¡Me alegro que te gustara!" Dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa y un rubor adornando su rostro.

"Hoooo... Mirajane sabe cocinar."

"¿En serio?"

"Quisiera probar."

Varios miembros se acercaron también para pedirle comida a la albina, que comenzó a atenderlos felizmente.

Natsu sonrió al ver a Mirajane tan feliz, finalmente veía la honesta forma de ser de la albina y tenia que admitir que era realmente linda, mientras terminaba su plato, Erza se le acerco para hablar con el.

"Es bueno verla tan feliz." Le dijo la pelirroja.

"Si, finalmente es honesta con ella misma."

"Si, por cierto, ¿Para que te llamo el maestro?"

"Pues me pidió que lo acompañara mañana a una reunión con los miembros del concejo, es una misión para evaluar mis habilidades."

"Oh, entonces tendrás que salir mañana."

"Si, después de 5 largos años finalmente tengo una misión, Leyla y Happy irán conmigo para tener apoyo en caso de que algo ocurra."

"Vaya, así que ahora piensas de forma mas responsable." Le dijo sonriendo al verlo actuar tan maduro.

"Si, aunque también es para acostumbrar a Leyla a las misiones y todo eso, aun hay muchas cosas que no entiende y debo explicárselas con detalle." Dijo haciendo una risita y rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza.

"Entiendo... Solo ten cuidado, ¿quieres?" Le dijo un poco preocupada.

"Descuida, todo estará bien." Le respondió sonriendo.

Poco después, Natsu se despidió de todos y se retiro del gremio junto con Leyla y Happy mientras les informaba de la misión.

* * *

**El día siguiente.**

Natsu junto con Leyla y Happy se dirigían hasta el gremio de mañana, el maestro Makarov los estaba esperando ahí, el gremio aun no había abierto sus puertas, por lo que era muy temprano.

"Abuelo... ¿Por que nos querías tan temprano?" Pregunto Natsu bostezando y llegando hasta donde se encontraba el maestro.

"Bueno, eso es porque iremos caminando." Le respondió Makarov.

"¿En serio caminando? No es que me moleste ya que odio los transportes." Dijo con una sonrisa irónica. ¿Pero, por que?"

"Pues muchas personas podrían atacarnos en algún medio de transporte y podría ser fatal, en cambio si caminamos sera más fácil el luchar... Y no tendré que preocuparme por pagar alguna destrucción no deseada." Murmuro para si mismo.

"Bueno entonces, supongo que es tiempo de irnos." Le dijo Makarov.

Los cuatro salieron de Magnolia para dirigirse a 'Era' el lugar donde se encontraba el concejo mágico.

"Así que no eres de este mundo." Le pregunto Makarov a Leyla.

"No, yo nací en Creacia y se me fue encomendada la misión de encontrar a mi amo aquí." Le respondió Leyla.

"Bueno, ¿Y que hay de los Dark Vessels?"

"Ellos son la raza de guerreros mas poderosa de mi mundo, los Dark Vessels originales crearon la actual Creacia, pero su sabiduría se perdió con el tiempo, los guerreros comenzaron a luchar entre ellos y generaron una inmensa guerra por ver quien era el mas poderoso. Algunos huyeron a este mundo para huir de la guerra y desde entonces la esencia de los Dark Vessels permaneció aquí."

"¿Entonces Natsu no es de este mundo?"

"No exactamente, mi amo nació en este mundo como todos aquí, pero dentro de el se encuentra la esencia de un Dark Vessels, cuando los Celesian encontramos a nuestros amos, muchos regresan a Creacia para formar parte de la guerra, otros deciden permanecer aquí."

"¿Y que hay de ti Natsu? ¿Que has decidido?" Pregunto Makarov viendo a Natsu.

"Este es mi hogar abuelo, yo no dejaría este mundo por nada." Le respondió sonriendo.

"Aye." Dijo Happy que se había quedado encima de la cabeza de Natsu.

"Por cierto abuelo, ¿Podrías hablarme mas sobre esta misión?" Le dijo Natsu.

"Pues cada cierto tiempo, el concejo celebra reuniones en las que deben asistir algunos magos santos y esta vez, es mi turno de participar, como un mago santo."

"Un mago santo..." Dijo Natsu.

"Si, un mago santo, son reconocidos por el concejo mágico como magos extremadamente poderosos, pero no sólo por su fuerza, ya que pueden haber muchos magos mas fuertes dentro y fuera de este continente, también son reconocidos por su sabiduría en situaciones difíciles."

"Entonces... ¿Si un mago es tanto fuerte como inteligente... Puede este llegar a formar parte de los magos santos?"

"Pues en teoría si, aunque se te debe nominar por otro mago santo y debes ser reconocido por tus acciones a favor por el mundo."

"¿Entiendo, pero básicamente un mago santo es reconocido por su fuerza cierto?"

"Si, básicamente."

"Entonces, si yo soy un mago santo, seria reconocido como un mago muy fuerte." Le dijo Natsu.

"Si... ¿Que planeas Natsu?" Dijo al ver la cara de Natsu.

"Yo... Voy a convertirme en un mago santo, para ser reconocido como un mago muy poderoso y así poder encontrar a Igneel." Le respondió a Makarov con una mirada decidida.

"¿¡Es en serio!?" Le contestó Makarov con evidente sorpresa en su voz.

"Si, Leyla no solo me entrenó físicamente, me enseño muchos tipos de estrategia en la batalla, métodos para entender a tu oponente y muchas cosas más, no digo que sera fácil, pero haré todo para ser un mago santo." Dijo con evidente emoción en su voz.

"Entiendo... Entonces, lo único que puedo hacer, es creer en ti y apoyarte mocoso." Le dijo Makarov con una sonrisa paternal.

"Gracias maestro." Le contesto Natsu con una suave sonrisa.

Mientras los cuatro aun continuaban su camino hasta Era por un camino rodeado de arboles, Natsu repentinamente hizo una expresión seria que no paso desapercibida por Makarov.

"Maestro, ¿Puede sentirlo?" Le dijo Leyla.

"Si, son 20, no quizás son 30, se mantienen en constante movimiento para encontrar la mejor forma para atacar."

"¿Que dices Natsu?" Le pregunto Makarov.

"Estamos rodeados maestro, ellos creen que no los hemos visto, pero sabemos que están ahí." Dijo Natsu sonriendo.

"Por ahora continúen caminando como si nada, yo me encargare de ellos." Dijo Natsu tocando un árbol que estaba cerca de el, cuando dejo de tocar el árbol, una especie de sello, similar al tatuaje que Natsu tenia en su ojo, apareció en el tronco del árbol y luego desapareció.

Natsu hizo lo mismo a cada árbol que tenia cerca por unos 10 metros, disimuladamente dejaba aquellas extrañas marcas que aparecían y luego se volvían invisibles.

"Maestro, los enemigos han concluido su formación de ataque y están listos para actuar." Le dijo Leyla.

"Si, también nosotros." Le respondió Natsu con una sonrisa salvaje.

Mientras los cuatro seguían caminando, un hombre de cabello café, peinado hacia la izquierda, ojos color negro, camisa roja de manga corta, pantalón azul marino y piel levemente bronceada, apareció frente a ellos.

"Maestro Makarov del gremio Fairy Tail, he venido hasta aquí para llevarlo conmigo." Dijo aquel hombre.

"En serio, ¿cuales son sus motivos?" Le pregunto Makarov.

"Eso no le interesa, va a venir con nosotros, de lo contrario..." Dijo mientras muchos mas hombres aparecieron en las ramas de los arboles, todos ellos estaban vestidos con el mismo uniforme. Una especie de bata sin mangas color morada que estaba amarrada por la cintura, una camisa verde marino por dentro y pantalón color azul. Tenían todos un pasamontañas color negro para cubrir su rostro u todos tenían armas de todo tipo.

"Nos veremos forzados a usar la fuerza." Termino de decir el líder.

"Vaya... Pues si no nos dejan continuar, nosotros también tendremos que usar la fuerza." Le dijo Natsu con una sonrisa salvaje.

"¡Preparense para atacar!" Exclamo el líder.

"Leyla, yo me encargare de los primeros 20, les dejare a Happy y a ti los que queden... Y nada de matar a nadie." Le dijo Natsu a Leyla.

"Entendido maestro." Dijo Leyla.

"Aye sir." Dijo Happy tomando su guadaña de la espalda y transformándose en su forma de batalla, lo cual sorprendió a Makarov.

"¡Ataquen!" Grito el líder.

**"Fire Seal: Unleash hell." **Natsu junto sus puños, su tatuaje empezó a brillar y un circulo mágico apareció frente a el.

Repentinamente, de todos los arboles en los que había dejado aquellas marcas, volvieron a aparecer y de las marcas salieron múltiples brazos hechos de fuego, que tomaron exactamente a veinte de los magos, entre ellos al líder, los agitaron en el aire y luego los estrellaron contra en suelo, y para finalizar, cada brazo tomo un mayor tamaño y golpearon a cada mago que habían agarrado en el suelo.

Cuando hicieron contacto con su objetivo, desataron una poderosa llamarada que finalmente dejo fuera de combate a los 20 que había dicho.

"Leyla, Happy... Su turno."

**Flame Blaster." **Leyla dispare una especie de rayo desde su mano, era de color naranja, había apuntado al duelo donde habían cinco de aquellos bandidos, cuando el rayo golpeo el suelo, liberó una onda de choque que envió a los cinco magos a estrellarse contra un árbol.

Happy corrió encontrar de aquellos magos con su guadaña en su brazo izquierdo, al primer mago que vio lo tomo de la cintura con su guadaña y lo envió a volar contra un árbol, luego dio un poderoso salto y cayo justo en medio de otros dos magos.

"Adiós." Happy golpeo a uno en el pecho con el bastón de su guadaña y lo noqueó, al otro le partió su espada con el filo de guadaña y luego lo golpeo en el rostro haciéndolo retroceder. Finalmente llego hasta el único mago que quedaba.

"Y tu, ¿vas a pelear o vas a huir?" Le pregunto Happy.

El mago tiro su arma y rápidamente salio corriendo en dirección al bosque hasta perderse entre los arboles.

"No fueron la gran cosa." Dijo Natsu masajeandose los hombros.

"Si maestro, su nivel de batalla no era muy elevado." Dijo Leyla.

"Aye, un pescado de Creacia es mas fuerte." Dijo Happy.

"Vaya, los tres son realmente buenos en la lucha." Dijo Makarov con una sonrisa. "Por ahora continuemos nuestro camino, debemos llegar hasta Era." Dijo comenzando a caminar.

"Aye." Dijeron Happy y Natsu, caminando detrás de el, junto con Leyla. No sabían que cosas les esperarían en Era, pero definitivamente va a ser algo que nadie podrá esperar.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí queda el quinto episodio de Dark Vessels, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que comenten lo que les pareció al respecto. Recuerden siempre seguirme en facebook como By:novablood para seguir en contacto. Cuidense y nos veremos en la siguiente actualización.**

**Novablood96**


	6. Chapter 6

**Era - Sede del consejo mágico**

Después de varios minutos de camino, Makarov, Natsu, Leyla y Happy finalmente habían llegado a la sede donde se reunían los miembros del concejo de magia.

Dos caballeros de runa los estaban esperando en la entra y los despacharon hasta una especie de cuarto de espera.

"Natsu, pase lo que pase, trata de mostrar mucho respeto, esas personas son bastante estrictas." Dijo Makarov.

"Tranquilo abuelo, creí que te había dicho que no era el mismo de antes, al menos se comportarme cuando debo." Le dijo Natsu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Bien, solo esperó que esta reunión termine pronto." Dijo Makarov.

Mientras los miembros de Fairy Tail conversaban, la puerta que separaba esa habitación del salón de reuniones del consejo mágico se abrió revelando a un chico de pelo azul con u. Tatuaje rojo en su ojo, y a una chica de cabello oscuro vestida con una especie de kimono blanco.

"Ah, pero si no es otro que el maestro de Fairy Tail, Makarov." Dijo el joven de cabello azul. "Es un gusto volver a verlo."

Natsu hizo una seria expresión al ver a aquel joven, sabia que algo andaba mal con el, pero al menos por ahora lo mantendría para si mismo.

"Siegrain, entonces usted también este aquí." Dijo Makarov con una seria expresión.

"Así es, es mi deber no solo como un mago santo sino como un concejal el estar presente en reuniones así." Dijo con una sonrisa. "Por cierto, ya conoce a Ultear, ¿Verdad?"

"Si, la he visto durante algunas reuniones del consejo." Respondió Makarov.

"Ya veo, por cierto, puedo notar que esta vez no lo acompaña Erza para esta reunión." Dijo Siegrain.

"Esta vez traje conmigo a Natsu Dragneel, quisiera que se acostumbrara nuevamente a las misiones."

"¿Natsu Dragneel? ¿Que no es el mago que han estado buscando desde hace cinco años?" Pregunto Siegrain con una arrogante sonrisa.

"Si, Natsu regreso hace solo unos cuantos días, así que lo traje conmigo para mostrarle como han cambiado las cosas durante el tiempo que no ha estado."

"Ya veo... Por mucho que me agradaría escuchar la historia, el presidente del consejo me pidió que les dijera que ya pueden ingresar." Y diciendo eso, Siegrain y Ultear entraron al salón.

"Maestro, ¿Pudo sentirlo?" Le preguntó Leyla a Natsu susurrándole al oído.

"Si..." Dijo Natsu con una expresión seria. "Ese sujeto no esta aquí... Y aun así puedo sentir la oscuridad de su fuego interno."

Los miembros de Fairy Tail entraron en el gran salón en donde se encontraban reunidos todos los concejales.

"Maestro Makarov, bienvenido a la reunión del concejo." Dijo uno de los concejales. "Vemos que esta vez no se encuentra acompañado de Titania o Mirajane."

"Buenos días concejal Org, esta vez traje conmigo a otros miembros de mi gremio." Dijo Makarov.

"Bueno, comencemos nuestra reunión." Dijo el presidente del consejo. "Maestro Makarov, queremos saber las estadísticas de su gremio."

"Señor, según las ultimas estadísticas... En misiones regulares de 15 que entran, 11 son cumplidas satisfactoriamente." Dijo con una sonrisa. "Ahora, de misiones de clase S... De 10 misiones que entran, 5 son cumplidas."

"Maestro Makarov, hemos recibido constantes reportes de que algunos de sus magos siempre provocan una gran destrucción en sus misiones." Dijo Org.

"Si, pero eso puede deberse a que son jóvenes, tienen un alto espíritu de lucha." Dijo Yajimma. "No podemos culparlos de exagerar de vez en cuando."

"¿De vez en cuando? ¡En cada misión siempre tiene que ser destruido algún edificio o un monumento importante!" Dijo Org.

"Aunque es cierto que son jóvenes, algunas veces llevan las cosas demasiado exageradas, no podemos arriesgarnos a causar tantas perdidas materiales." Dijo Siegrain.

"Pero también debemos tener en cuenta que cuando se enfrentan a enemigos, los daños colaterales causados no siempre son culpa de mis magos." Dijo Makarov.

"¡Aun así...!" comenzó Org, pero fue interrumpido por el presidente del consejo.

"¡Tranquilos todos!" Dijo en voz alta. "Esta es una reunión del consejo así que deben de tener el debido respeto."

"Tch... Perdón." Dijo Org con una expresión de resignación viendo hacia otro lado.

"Ahora, maestro Makarov." Dijo llamando la atención del maestro. "Puedo notar que hay una notable diferencia entre las misiones regulares, y las misiones de clase S."

"Eso se debe a que hay algunas veces en las que las misiones se tornan demasiado complicadas o el tiempo en el que se puede realizar las misiones es excesivo." Les explicó Makarov.

"Aunque también puede relacionarse a su falta de magos de esa clase." Dijo Siegrain.

"Según nuestros registros, sus magos de clase S solamente son Gildarts Clive, Laxus Dreyar, Erza Scarlet y Mirajane Strauss." Dijo Org.

"Hay otros gremios que tienen mas de 4 magos clase S." Dijo el presidente del consejo. "Pienso que si aumentarán el número de magos de ese nivel, entonces podrían aumentar la cantidad de misiones clase S."

"¿Por cierto, que nivel tiene Natsu?" Preguntó Siegrain.

"¿Natsu? ¿Como el Natsu Dragneel que han estado buscando los últimos 5 años?" Pregunto Yajimma al ver al pelirosa.

"Yo no he podido avanzar de nivel, ya que me pase durante los últimos entrenando en un lugar un poco alejado de aquí... Es por eso que nadie pudo encontrarme." Dijo Natsu en tono respetuoso pero con una expresión seria.

"¿Entrenando durante cinco años?" Dijo sorprendido el presidente el consejo. "Sería realmente interesante ver de lo que es capaz de hacer."

"Tal vez podríamos ver como combate en contra de Erza Scarlet." Dijo Siegrain tomando la palabra. "Podríamos ver si es que a chica merece realmente su puesto de clase S."

Ese comentario molesto notablemente a Natsu, que dio un par de pasos adelante para colocarse al lado de Makarov.

"Pienso que si ella es un mago clase S, es porque el maestro la considero apta para el puesto, pero no me importaría pelear contigo en este momento para comprobar si mereces un puesto en este lugar." Dijo Natsu en tono serio.

"Vaya... Por muy interesante que suene el desafío, creo que esta vez voy a pasar." Dijo levantando su mano con una sonrisa relajada. "Aunque, si tanto quieres pelear, entonces Ultear puede ser tu oponente." Dijo viendo a la chica que estaba en el puesto junto a el.

"Yo no tendría ningún problema en pelear con otra usted, Dragneel-san." Dijo Ultear con una sonrisa mientras veía a Natsu.

"Bien, ya que tenemos esto resuelto, propongo que avancemos al patio de atrás para presenciar lo que, pienso yo, sera un combate interesante." Dijo el presidente mientras invitaba a todos a salir.

"Natsu, ¿Que estas haciendo?" Preguntó Makarov notablemente preocupado por como habían cambiado repentinamente las cosas.

"Tranquilo abuelo, solamente quiero tener una pelea contra alguien que sea poderoso, me gustaría medir mi poder en este momento."

Todos se retiraron fuera de la sede del consejo, en donde había un patio bastante amplio, ahí se encontraron Natsu y Ultear.

"Trata de no subestimar a Ultear." Dijo Siegrain. "Aunque sea una chica, es lo suficientemente como para casi estar a mi nivel."

"En un combate no importa el genero." Dijo Natsu seriamente. "Además, jamas subestimaria a alguien solo porque es una chica... Entre las personas mas fuertes que conozco, muchas de ellas son mujeres." Dijo antes de hacer una posición de combate.

"Vaya, eso es un halagó, pero..." Dijo Ultear mientras hacia flotar una especie de bola de cristal que estaba sosteniendo en sus brazos. "Pero de todas formas no voy a ser suave contigo."

Ultear envió a una gran velocidad su esfera hacia Natsu, el cual primero la esquivo, pero la bola cambio de dirección golpeándolo por la espalda y tirándolo al suelo.

"Ten cuidado guapo... Como te dije, no voy a ir fácil contigo." Dijo Ultear mientras nuevamente enviaba su esfera.

"Yo tampoco... **Puño de hierro del dragón de fuego." **Natsu le dio un poderoso puñetazo a la esfera destruyéndola en varios pedazos, Natsu estaba orgulloso de lo que acababa de hacer, pero Ultear no quito la sonrisa de su rostro.

**"Flash Forward." **Dijo Ultear, la esfera que Natsu había roto en varios miles de pedazos, no solo volvió a su estado original, sino que aparecieron muchas mas y atacaron a Natsu desde diferentes direcciones.

"La magia de Ultear, es magia del tiempo, puede controlar los posibles futuros y pasados de los objetos." Dijo Siegrain.

"¡Natsu!" Exclamo Makarov preocupado al ver como la esfera golpeaba al pelirosa sin descanso alguno.

**"Dragon Quake." **Un estallido de llama moradas cubrió el cuerpo alrededor de Natsu, cuando las esferas entraban en contacto con el fuego, se volvían instantáneamente en cenizas.

"Que magia tan interesante. Jamas me imagine llegar a conocer a alguien con ese tipo de magia." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

"Gracias por tus halagos, pero esta batalla aun no acaba." Dijo Ultear mientras reconstruía su orbe, y con su mano derecha tocaba el suelo.

**"Flash Forward." **El suelo en el que Natsu se encontraba, comenzó rápidamente a resquebrajarse, provocando un gran agujero. Natsu dio múltiples saltos para lograr salir, pero mientras estaba en el aire, Ultear envió nuevamente su orbe para golpearlo en el abdomen.

Natsu cayo al suelo, pero esta vez, no soltó en ningún momento el orbe de Ultear, causando la sorpresa de todos los que veían la pelea.

"¡Es mi turno!" Dijo Natsu mientras tomaba una gran cantidad de aire en sus pulmones. **Rugido del dragon de fuego." **Natsu envió una cantidad masiva de fuego, hasta el punto que incluso los concejales eran capaces de sentir el calor de las llamas.

_"Maldición... Tendré que usarlo." _Pensó Ultear mientras veía el gran torrente de llamas dirigirse hacia ella.

**"Ice Make: Dahlias." **Ultear creo unas gigantescas flores hechas de hielo que fueron capaces de redirigir la llamarada de Natsu hacia el aire.

"Para que me hayas hecho usar mi magia de hielo... Tengo que admitir que eres un oponente bastante formidable." Dijo Ultear sonriendo hacia Natsu.

"Tu también eres una buena oponente, pero no pienso seguir jugando." Dijo Natsu mientras prendía sus brazos en fuego, uno azul y otro morado.

**"Disturbed Flame." **Natsu envió dos distintos torbellinos de llamas hacia Ultear, los dos ataques eran tan potentes que incluso destruían parte del suelo por donde pasaban.

**"Ice Make: Rose Garden." **Ultear creo varias flores de hielo de gran tamaño y de distintas formas que fueron a chocar directo contra los ataques de Natsu.

Cuando los dos poderes hicieron contacto liberaron una onda de choque que género una gran explosión que nublo la vista de todos los presentes, y así se mantuvo durante varios segundos.

Cuando la vista de todos se aclaro, solamente se encontraba Ultear, del tiempo comenzó a buscar a Natsu en todo lugar, pero no había ni un solo rastro del mago de fuego.

"¿Buscas a alguien?"

Varias partículas de magia de color roja se formaron arriba de Ultear, las partículas se arremolinaron y comenzaron a formar el cuerpo de Natsu, que se traslado detrás de Ultear, y con sus dedos en forma de pistola la colocó en la espalda de la maga del tiempo.

"Fin del juego." Le dijo Natsu sonriendo.

"Hmmm... Fue una buena pelea." Dijo Ultear levantando sus manos con una so risa en su rostro.

"Si, realmente lo fue... Espero poder pelear nuevamente contigo algún día, sera interesante Ultear." Dijo Natsu bajando su mano, poniéndose frente a la chica y estrechando su mano.

"S-Si... Yo también espero enfrentarme nuevamente contigo." Le respondió Ultear con un leve rubor en su rostro y estrechando la mano de Natsu.

"Una excelente batalla." Dijo el presidente del consejo aplaudiendo. "Los dos son magos realmente fuertes, debo admitir que los dos superaron mis expectativas... Me hacen temer por la nueva generación." Dijo mientras todos se acercaban a ellos.

"Maestro Makarov." Le dijo el presidente. "Este joven mago tiene las aptitudes y habilidades para ser un mago de clase S... Se acerca el _Ultimate Mage, _y podría usar ese evento como prueba de promoción."

"Entiendo, gracias por su recomendación presidente." Dijo Makarov cortésmente.

"Bueno, ahora que hemos disfrutado de esta pequeña batalla, pienso que esta reunión ya no tiene ningún motivo." Dijo comenzando a retirarse junto con los otros concejales.

"Entonces, te veré luego Ultear... Ha sido todo un placer." Dijo Natsu sonriendo.

"Lo mismo pienso, Natsu-san... Nos veremos pronto." Dijo Ultear suavemente antes de entregarle un beso a Natsu en la frente.

"Natsu... Creo que muchas cosas están por cambiar." Susurro Makarov al ver a Natsu ser felicitado por Leyla y Happy.

* * *

**Hola a todos, primero que nada quiero disculparme con ustedes por la duración del capitulo y porque me tardara en sacarlo, pero he estado trabajando en un proyecto del bachillerato, es por eso que no he podido actualizar de forma correcta, pero espero que hayan disfrutado el episodio.**

**El Ultimate Mage será una saga que viene en camino y sera la anterior antes de ponerme al día en el canon, espero que la disfruten ya que tendrá algunas sorpresas que tengo preparada. No olviden buscarme en facebook como By:Novablood para estar en contacto, nos veremos en la próxima actualización.**

**Novablood96**


	7. Chapter 7

Al día siguiente, Natsu iba en un silencioso camino de regreso a Magnolia junto con Leyla, Happy y el maestro Makarov.

"Natsu..." Dijo Makarov rompiendo el silencio. "Estas en un grave problema." Le comento con una seria expresión.

"Maestro... ¿Que es el Ultimate Mage del que hablo el presidente del consejo?" Dijo Natsu con la misma expresión de Makarov.

"Deja que lleguemos al gremio para que te lo explique, es algo que todos tienen que saber." Le dijo el maestro regresando su vista al camino.

El camino continuo nuevamente silencioso y sin ningún problema. Llegaron a Magnolia luego de algunas horas de viaje. Como si no fuera obvio, encontraron que el gremio estaba en sus típicas peleas entre ellos.

Cuando Natsu estaba por unirse a la batalla, vio como el cuerpo de Makarov fue creciendo hasta un tamaño descomunal, dio un gran manotazo al suelo que llamo la atención de todos y se detuvieron de inmediato.

**"Todos deténganse y presten atención, hay algo importante que debo decirles." **Dijo Makarov mientras volvía lentamente a su tamaño normal. Luego salto hasta el segundo piso del gremio.

Todos los miembros guardaron silencio y se dirigieron frente a Makarov para escuchar lo que tenia que decirles con tanta urgencia.

"Como todos ya saben... La forma para convertirse en un mago de clase S es siendo seleccionado por mi para realizar las requeridas pruebas... Así fue con todos siempre." Dijo Makarov con seriedad.

"Pero... Esta vez, el consejo mágico personalmente ha escogido a un sólo mago como candidato a clase S."

"No puede ser..."

"¿El consejo mágico directamente?"

"¿Pueden ellos hacer eso?"

Muchas de los miembros comenzaron a murmurar sobre las palabras de Makarov, pero nuevamente, el maestro los interrumpió.

"El consejo puede y lo ha hecho... El mago escogido para ello ha sido... ¡Natsu Dragneel!" Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia el mago de fuego. "El consejo no estaba de acuerdo con la cantidad de misiones de clase S que se realizaban exitosamente, y después de que Natsu derrotara fácilmente a un concejal... El presidente en persona lo nomino para ese puesto."

Todos comenzaron a murmurar acerca de que tan fuerte se habrá hecho Natsu, pero obviamente, mas de una persona no estaría de acuerdo con esto.

"Maestro, esto no me parece justo." Dijo Gray pasando frente a todos. "Que el cerebro de llamas se convierta fácilmente en un mago de clase S, hasta yo podría hacer algo como derrotar a un concejal."

"Entiendo lo que quieres decir Gray." Dijo Makarov con una expresión seria. " Pero tu Kon sabes lo que dices. El concejal al que Natsu derroto con facilidad... Esta a la par con los diez magos santos."

Todos se sorprendieron por la nueva información que Makarov les revelo, y vieron a Natsu con una expresión totalmente atónita.

"Pero... No crean que Natsu se volverá un mago clase S fácilmente... El solamente fue nominado, y la forma en la que se escogió para alcanzar este rango de mago, es 100 veces mas difícil que las pruebas ordinarias del gremio." Dijo llamando la atención de todos.

"Maestro, ¿Que tipo de prueba tendrá que hacer Natsu?" Pregunto Erza.

"Ultimate Mage..." Dijo Makarov seriamente. "Cada 5 años, poderosos magos de todos los países de Ishgar se reúnen por el consejo mágico para una competencia bastante particular."

"¿Particular? ¿Que quiere decir con particular?" Pregunto Mirajane.

"Una prueba de supervivencia." Les dijo Makarov

"¿D-De supervivencia?" Dijo Levy.

"El consejo mágico hace este tipo de cosas para preparar a los magos en caso de alguna crisis a nivel continental, jamas se las mencione a ustedes por lo peligrosa que es, pero ahora que el consejo solicito la presencia de Natsu... Todo esta en sus manos si así desea participar." Dijo viendo al pelirosa. "Natsu, antes que nada dejame decirte, lo que sucede en esas competencias cambian por completo a los magos, muchos de los que sobreviven acaban dementes, mientras que la mayoría que compite... Terminan muertos."

Natsu considero seriamente durante unos minutos todo lo que el maestro Makarov le había informado, pensó en su entrenamiento y finalmente pensó en su padre.

"Maestro, no pensé que algo así podría suceder tan pronto... Pero sera un trampolín directo para alcanzar mas pronto mi sueño, así que en este días, yo, Natsu Dragneel, hijo del rey dragón de fuego, Igneel... Acepto la nominación y mi participación en el Ultimate Mage." Le respondió seriamente.

"Haaaa..." Suspiro Makarov en la resignación. "No puedo decir que me sorprende tu respuesta, solo quiero pedirte que tengas cuidado... Muchas cosas horribles suceden en esas competencias."

"Entiendo abuelo, pero haré lo mejor que pueda por salir vivo y representar el nombre de Fairy Tail." Dijo Natsu sonriendo.

"Bien... El Ultimate Mage sera hasta dentro de 6 meses, por lo que sugiero que uses el tiempo para entrenarte a ti mismo, ya que es algo que harás tu solamente apoyado por tus habilidades mágicas." Dijo Makarov con una sonrisa. "¡Erza, Mirajane y Leyla! Quiero que apoyen a Natsu en su entrenamiento por los próximos 6 meses, enseñenle métodos de supervivencia en todo tipo de situaciones."

"Hai." Respondieron Erza y Mirajane mientras que Leyla solamente asintió a las palabras de Makarov.

"Te deseo la mejor de las suertes, mocoso." Dijo Makarov antes de encerrarse en su oficina como siempre.

"Natsu..."Dijo Mirajane llegando detrás del pelirosa. "Aunque no puedo evitar sentirme preocupada, quiero que sepas que voy a apoyarte en todo lo que pueda... Así que por favor, regresa a salvo." Dijo con una expresión triste.

"Gracias Mira-chan... Te prometo que haré lo mejor que pueda en el entrenamiento, y voy a regresar a tu lado y al de todos como un mago de clase S." Dijo Natsu antes de darle un cálido abrazo a Mirajane, lo que llamo la atención de todos.

Leyla después de ver eso, por alguna razón sintió una punzada en la zona de su pecho, llevo su mano hasta ese lugar para verificar si la habían atacado pero no tenia nada de nada... Aunque aun así, tenia un persistente dolor al ver a Natsu.

Mira no pudo evitar formar un rubor en su rostro por el contacto que estaba teniendo con Natsu, pero aun así, ella le devolvió el abrazo cariñosamente, eso hasta que Erza llego a interrumpirlos.

"Natsu..." Dijo con voz seria. El pelirosa se separo de Mirajane y le dio una suave sonrisa a Erza, que la pelirroja por alguna razón no pudo sostener y aparto su vista mientras tenia un rubor en su rostro. "Quiero desearte suerte en tu competencia, se que vas a completarla y lograras todos tus objetivos, ven, dejame darte un abrazo para la una suerte."

Erza tomo la cabeza de Natsu y la estrello contra su pecho cubierto de su armadura, Natsu no pudo evitar sentir un poco de dolor, pero también hacer una risita entendiendo las intenciones de la pelirroja.

"Gracias Erza, haré lo mejor para cumplir tus expectativas." Dijo Natsu con una expresión serena.

"Oi Erza, yo estaba hablando con Natsu desde antes." Dijo Mirajane tomando o mas bien arrebatando a Natsu de Erza.

"Si, pero yo también quería hablar con el y desearle suerte." Dijo Erza tomando a Natsu nuevamente.

"Eso no importa, Natsu y yo comenzaremos el entrenamiento desde mañana temprano, e incluso, pueda que entrenemos juntos durante las noches." Dijo Mirajane causando el rubor de todos los presentes, y la sorpresa de Natsu.

"P-Pues yo también... P-Planeo pasar... Las noches entrenando j-junto con Natsu." Dijo Erza con un rubor.

"Lo siento." Dijo Leyla tomando a Natsu de las dos. "Pero mi maestro es solo mio por las noches."

"¿Leyla?" Dijo Natsu realmente sorprendido por el extraño arrebato que acababa de mostrar su compañera.

"Perra, el no es tuyo." Dijo Mirajane entrando en su modo Satan Soul.

"No es de ninguna de las dos." Dijo Erza poniéndose su armadura de alas negras.

Las tres chicas perdieron su atención en Natsu y comenzaron a pelear entre ellas destrozando todo a su paso. El resto de los miembros del gremio estaban demasiado asustados al ver a tres monstruos pelear, como para unirse a la batalla.

"Vaya Natsu, tu si que sabes como calentar las cosas." Dijo Cana llegando junto a Natsu, que estaba haciendo una risa.

"Supongo que tienes razón... Pero si las cosas no fueran así, todo seria aburrido." Dijo con una sonrisa viendo a la morena. "Por cierto Cana, ¿Que tal una competencia de tragos? El que gane pagara la comida del otro."

"Ohhh... Eso es interesante, de acuerdo." Dijo Cana con una sonrisa. "Prepárate para pagar Natsu."

Los miembros que no estaban viendo la batalla de las tres chicas, centraron su atención en la competencia de los dos magos. Pero lo que les pareció increíble era que no estaban compitiendo con copas, sino que lo hacían directamente con los barriles de cerveza.

Ambos comenzaron con el mismo ritmo tomando un barril, luego dos, y así continuaron hasta que finalmente sucedió lo que nadie se esperaba. Cana cayó al suelo completamente ebria mientras que Natsu terminaba de tomar su decimoquinto barril de cerveza teniendo solamente un pequeño rubor en su rostro.

"Supongo que esta es mi victoria." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa antes de recoger a Cana y sentarla a su lado. Natsu encendió en llamas color doradas sus dedos indiece y medio de su mano derecha y le dio un suave toque con los mismos en la frente a Cana.

La morena comenzó a despertar lentamente, se frotó un poco la cabeza antes de recordar lo que acaba de suceder.

"Cielos... Nunca creí que alguien seria capaz de derrotarme en beber... Eres increíble Natsu." Le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Tu no estas nada mal tampoco Cana, de hecho eres hermosa." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa, aunque no se dio cuenta de que Cana se refería a la forma de beber de el. "Ven, dame un abrazo." Dijo atrayendo a la morena hacia el en un suave abrazo.

Cana no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada debido al calor corporal de Natsu y lo que era peor, era que podía escuchar directamente los latidos del corazón del pelirosa.

Natsu poco después separo a Cana de su mismo y se dirigió tranquilamente a la salida, Happy voló hasta colocarse en la cabeza del pelirosa, Leyla también comenzó a seguir a Natsu en dirección a su hogar para poder descansar un poco.

* * *

**Al día siguiente.**

Mirajane y Erza habían salido temprano de sus hogares para poder comenzar el entrenamiento temprano, y sobre todo, para poder tener a Natsu primero.

Pero ninguna de las dos se imagino que se encontrarían justo a mitad de camino una frente a la otra.

"Erza... ¿Se puede saber que haces tan temprano?" Preguntó Mirajane.

"Podría hacerte la misma pregunta a ti Mirajane." Dijo Erza.

"Pues... Si tanto quieres saber, me dirigía a casa de Natsu para comenzar el entrenamiento desde temprano." Le dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa.

"Que casualidad... Yo estaba por hacer exactamente lo mismo." Dijo Erza también con una sonrisa

"Las dos no podemos tenerlo primero..." Dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa un tanto sombría.

"Así que la chica que llegue primero..." Dijo Erza con la misma sonrisa que tenia Mirajane.

"¡Se lo queda!"

Las dos chicas salieron corriendo lo mas rápido que pudieron en dirección de la casa del mago de fuego, atravesaron el pueblo a toda velocidad sin importarles los destrozos que hacían en su camino.

Una vez que salieron del pueblo, las chicas entraron a la zona boscosa y pudieron ver a la distancia, la casa de Natsu, pero ya no era aquella cabaña descuidada que las dos recordaban, sino que ahora era una casa en todo el sentido de la palabra, aunque eso era lo de menos en ese momento.

Las dos chicas usaron sus últimos alientos para lograr llegar antes que la otra a la puerta de entrada de la casa, causando un gran disturbio al llegar.

"Eso es todo... Natsu sería mio... Porque llegue primero." Dijo Mirajane entre jadeos viendo a Erza con una sonrisa de victoria.

"Debes hacerte un... Examen visual... Porque es obvio... Que yo llegue primero." Dijo Erza también entre jadeos con una sonrisa de victoria.

"Oi... ¿Que es todo este alboroto a tan temprana hora?"

"¡¿N-Natsu?!"

Las dos chicas vieron a Natsu en la puerta de su casa. Tenia una expresión somnolienta mientras restregaba uno de sus ojos con su mano, tenia el cabello un poco desordenado pero aun llevaba puesto sus aretes. Aunque lo que mas llamo la atención. De las chicas fue que estaba vestido nada mas que con un bóxer color verde que le quedaba un poco flojo, permitiéndole a las chicas ver un poco mas abajo del abdomen, en donde comenzaba a salir unos vellos color rosa.

"¿Que están haciendo aquí tan temprano chicas?" Dijo Natsu viendo a Erza y Mirajane en la entrada de su hogar.

"V-Vine para c-comenzar nuestro gran... Entrenamiento." Dijo Mirajane sin poder apartar la vista de cierta zona de Natsu.

"S-Si... Quería tener un t-tremendo... Entrenamiento contigo desde temprano, Natsu." Dijo Erza de la misma forma que Mirajane.

"Maestro... ¿Por qué no regresa aun a la cama?"

Erza y Mirajane vieron como detrás de Natsu se encontraba Leyla vestida solamente con su ropa interior, es decir, que solo tenia su sujetador y sus bragas puestas.

"¿P-Por qué esta ella vestida así?" Dijeron Erza y Mirajane al unisono.

"Eh... Oh, se refieren a Leyla, pues ya que los dos somos magos de fuego, no necesitamos mucha ropa para poder dormir tranquilamente en las noches, y ya que Leyla siempre se duerme en mi cama, es más fresco para los dos dormir así." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa

"Duermen... En la misma cama... ¡Juntos!" Dijeron Erza y Mirajane.

"No solo eso." Dijo Leyla llegando junto a Natsu. "También nos bañamos juntos." Dijo con un tono monótono.

Las dos chicas estaban mas que sorprendidas por lo que acaban de escuchar, luego las dos hicieron una expresión sombría que preocupo a Natsu un poco.

"N-No..." Dijeron las dos.

"¿No?" Dijo Natsu repitiendo sus palabras.

"¡No dejare que ella se me adelante!" Dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo antes de salir corriendo en dirección a la ciudad.

"Que extrañas." Dijo Natsu rascándose su cabeza en la confusión mientras volvía entrar a su casa.

"Entonces maestro, ¿Volverá a la cama o comenzará a entrenar ahora?" Le preguntó Leyla a Natsu.

"Si, supongo que será mejor que comience a entrenar desde ahora, se que el maestro no es una persona que exagera, y se llegaran magos de todo el contenido para ese evento, quiere decir que habrán personas muy fuertes." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

"Entiendo maestro, déjeme preparar los implementos de entrenamiento para comenzar de inmediato." Dijo Leyla.

Ambos se fueron a alistarse debidamente para el entrenamiento, Natsu se coloco unas muñequeras de peso y otras cosas más. Leyla e incluso Happy también se prepararon para el entrenamiento.

Mientras los tres terminaban de alistarse, nuevamente se escuchó un gran retumbo en la entrada de la casa, Natsu salio a revisar para ver de que se trataba y encontró nuevamente a Erza y Mirajane jadeando en la entrada, solo que esta vez, las dos chicas traían múltiples maletas con ellas.

"Natsu, para ayudarte de forma más efectiva, y evitar que te aparten de mi..."Susurro Erza la ultima parte. "He decido que desde ahora en adelante, voy a vivir contigo." Dijo con expresión sería.

"Natsu, yp también he decido venir y mudarme contigo, hable con Lisanna y con Elfman al respecto, y luego de un poco de discusión con Elfman, supe que todo estaría bien y que no había problema en que me mudara." Dijo Mirajane sonriendo.

"Y-Ya veo... Jeje..." Dijo Natsu haciendo una sonrisa nerviosa. "Pues supongo que no se puede hacer nada... Así que bienvenidas, nuestra casa ahora es su casa." Abrió mas la puerta para dejar entrar a las chicas.

"Pueden quedarse donde quieran, hay algunas habitaciones vacías que pueden tomar." Dijo Natsu, y aunque las chicas metieron unas cuantas cosas en habitaciones diferentes, también dejaron cosas en la habitación en su habitación.

"Haaaaaa... Estos van a ser unos 6 meses realmente largos." Suspiro con una sonrisa cansada el pelirosa.

* * *

**Bueno mis queridos lectores, hasta aquí finaliza el capitulo de esta vez, este fue el preámbulo para la saga que comenzare en el siguiente capitulo, sera una saga corta de tres o cuatro episodios en los aje probablemente ocurran cosas que nadie espera, solo se que haré lo mejor para que la disfruten mucho.**

**No olviden seguirme en facebook como By:novablood para que estemos en contacto, siempre hago cosas nuevas en mi pagina y espero que me ayuden a volverla mas grande. Espero ansioso sus comentarios y gracias por su fiel lectura, nos veremos en la próxima actualización.**

**Novablood96**


	8. Chapter 8

**6 Meses después - Torneo de Ultimate Mage**

El tiempo de entrenamiento de Natsu para prepararse habia acabado, se la pasó entrenando arduamente con Erza, Mirajane, Leyla y Happy durante día y noche.

Su entrenamiento mostró excelentes resultados cuando aprendió unos cuantos trucos de las tres chicas, además de distintas habilidades, formas de pelea y estrategias en batalla.

''¡Bienvenidos sean magos de todo Fiore!'' Exclamo el presidente de consejo mágico a los 7 magos que se encontraban presentes para la salvaje competencia.

Entre esos 7 competidores se encontraba Natsu con una seria expresión, atento a las indicaciones que estaba por dar el presidente.

''¡Todos ustedes se encuentran en este lugar debido a sus excelentes habilidades mágicas, y junto con los diez magos santos, ustedes también pueden ser de gran ayuda en caso de alguna situación de emergencia!''

Natsu le dio una mirada a los otros seis magos que participarían con el esta competencia, eran cuatro chicas y dos chicos, todos se veían físicamente mayores que el pelirosa, pero no dejaría que eso lo intimidara.

''¡Ahora, para la primera prueba de esta competencia, se enfrentaran a una situación de gran riesgo, la prueba se llama 'visibilidad cero' y su objetivo es que logren encontrar la salida de un laberinto, lleno por completo de una densa niebla, pero eso no es todo, muchas criaturas los esperan con deseos de pelear o peor aun, de convertirlos en sus alimentos, les deseo lo mejor a todos!''

* * *

**Dentro del laberinto**

Una vez terminado el discurso del presidente, los siete participantes fueron transportados mediante un círculo de magia hasta la zona de la primera prueba, todos fueron separados y transportados a distintas entradas.

''Bien, lo único que tengo que hacer es encontrar la salida de este lugar, no debo de preocuparme por los otros participantes ya que no es una competencia para ver quien es el mejor... Pero, no me molestaría ser el primero.'' Natsu hizo una sonrisa competitiva antes de olfatear el ambiente en busca de alguna corriente de aire que lo lleve hasta la salida más cercana.

''¡Lo tengo!''

Natsu capto levemente una pequeña brisa de aire y comenzó a correr rápidamente dentro del laberinto. La zona en la que se encontraba tenia un camino pedregozo, y las paredes eran de concreto, con una gran altura que imposibilitaba el tratar de escalarlas.

El mago de cabello rosado se detuvo rotundamente cuando sintió que en la siguiente curva del laberinto se hallaba una extraña presencia, no parecía humana así que de forma cautelosa se asomó por la esquina para observar a aquella criatura.

La bestia resultaba ser una especie de lobo, pero con la diferencia de que este lobo tenía un cuerpo humanoide, es decir que básicamente era un hombre lobo, con un cuerpo voluminoso y grandes mandíbulas.

El lobo pareció captar la esencia de Natsu porque se detuvo y comenzó a olfatear el aire, el pelirosa volvió a ocultarse detrás de la pared para evitar ser encontrado, la forma para acabar con su enemigo de forma rápida era por sorpresa, así que con eso en mente, permaneció oculto hasta que el lobo dejara de olfatear el aire.

Para quitar la atención de su dirección, Natsu formo un pequeño dragón de fuego con sus poderes y lo envió volando hasta donde se encontraba aquel lobo, el pequeño dragón paso frente a los ojos del lobo y luego se fue volando en dirección contraria de donde estaba Natsu.

El lobo comenzó a seguir al dragón de carnada, cayendo justo en la trampa de Natsu, el cual dio un gran salto en el aire y prendió su puño en llamas color carmesí.

**''Dragon Devastation Fist.'' **Natsu estrelló su puño contra la cabeza del lobo, provocando que se estrellara contra el suelo mientras un pilar de llamas lo quemaba causando más efecto en el golpe.

El lobo quedó fuera de combate e inconsciente en el suelo, dándole pase libre a Natsu para continuar su recorrido.

''Ahora... ¿En donde estaba?'' Natsu nuevamente comenzó a olfatear el aire, pero sucedió algo que lo dejó realmente sorprendido. El flujo de aire había cambiado de dirección completamente, llevándolo por un camino distinto al que iba originalmente.

''Esto debe ser parte de las trampas de este lugar... Probablemente la o las salidas de este lugar no se encuentren en un lugar fijo, sino que puedan estar cambiando de lugar cada cierto tiempo...'' Dedujo Natsu, eso descartaba a su olfato como una manera para poder completar la prueba.

Luego de pensar durante algunos minutos, tomo la decisión de mantenerse en movimiento, tal vez buscar al azar no era la mejor forma de salir, pero así podría mantenerse alejado de cualquier atacante mientras pensaba en alguna forma lógica de salir de ese laberinto.

En su camino en busca de una salida, se encontró con una sección distinta del laberinto, era como si ahora estuviera en un bosque, las paredes se volvieron de hojas, y el suelo ahora era de césped.

Una gran cantidad de olores inundaron la nariz de Natsu, lo que confundía su olfato del lugar en donde podría haber una salida, cuando trato de regresar por donde vino, una pared de hojas bloqueaba su camino.

Natsu no tuvo otra opción mas que continuar su camino en búsqueda de la salida en ese lugar. Le dio una mirada al cielo para determinar más o menos cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que entro en el laberinto,pero la niebla del lugar se lo imposibilitaba.

Había una ventaja del lugar en el que ahora se encontraba, y esa era que se le había ocurrido una forma de saber en donde había estado antes, y esa forma era quemando solo un poco las paredes de las esquinas, lo suficiente como para dejar una marca que le permitiera saber en que pasillo ya había pasado.

Natsu permaneció por un buen tiempo haciendo lo mismo, tratando de encontrar alguna salida. De vez en cuando se encontraba con algún monstruo que cuidaba los pasillos del laberinto, por lo que siempre los derrotaba antes de ser descubierto.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba, Natsu se dio cuenta de como todo comenzaba a volverse más y más oscuro, lo que probablemente significaba que ya había anochecido.

Iba a ser difícil encontrar un buen lugar para descansar, pero había escuchado de participantes anteriores de que en esta prueba, nadie había logra salir antes de 4 días, aunque claro, tenia planeado romper ese record, pero sabia que no lo haría en el primer día.

Por ahora, tenia que buscar un lugar para pasar la noche sin tener que preocuparse porque fuera a ser atacado, también necesitaba algo de comer, pero para eso simplemente podía usar a una de las criaturas como comida, más de alguna podría tener buen sabor después de cocinarla.

Primero se fue en busca de un buen lugar en donde pudiera descansar, lo más seguro que podría conseguir seria en las ramas de algún árbol frondoso, y luego de algunos minutos de búsqueda, encontró el árbol adecuado, uno de gran altura con ramas lo suficientemente grandes en donde podría acostarse sin correr peligro de caer o ser atacado por alguna criatura peligrosa.

Una vez resuelto ese problema, Natsu tocó el tronco del árbol durante pocos segundos, luego de separar la palma de su mano apareció un sello de un dragón rojo y volvió a desaparecer, hizo eso para poder encontrar el árbol nuevamente.

Con el principal de sus problemas resuelto, lo único que debía hacer ahora era encontrar algo para comer, y para ello comenzó a buscar alguna criatura de aspecto comestible, pero solo se encontraba con varias de aspecto monstruoso y nada apetecibles.

Su búsqueda fue decepcionante hasta que finalmente encontró una especie de cerdo, pero de gran tamaño, que podría servirle de alimento. La baba estaba saliendo de la boca del mago de fuego que se decidió a tomar a ese cerdo como su cena.

''Seras mio.'' Dijo Natsu antes de saltar encima del cerdo, la bestia se sorprendió y luego comenzó a retorcerse para quitarse a Natsu, pero el pelirosa parecía divertirse estando montado en aquel animal.

Pero su diversión termino cuando sintió una poderosa presencia desconocida. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el cerdo sido atrapado por múltiples ramas, hasta dejarlo inmovilizado.

''Lo siento chico, pero yo atrape a ese animal, por lo que ahora me pertenece a mi.'' Dijo una voz que salia de la niebla.

Se trataba de una mujer de alrededor de 20 años, tenia el cabello color café oscuro, corto poco mas arriba de los hombros, ojos color celestes, un cuerpo voluptuoso, tenia puesto una falda negra ajustada que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, una camisa sin mangas color roja escotada, dejando a la vista sus grandes pechos, y una chaqueta color café encima de su camisa. Natsu la reconoció como una de los concursantes del torneo.

''Por si no te diste cuenta, yo vi a este cerdo primero, yo lo atrape primero, por lo tanto soy yo el que tiene el derecho a comerlo.'' Dijo Natsu con expresión seria mientras se bajaba de su presa.

Repentinamente, el mismo tipo de ramas comenzaron a envolver el cuerpo de Natsu hasta dejarlo completamente cubierto.

''Ahora es mio.'' Dijo la mujer con una arrogante sonrisa mientras dejaba de lado el cuerpo cubierto de Natsu y se acercaba al del cerdo, pero su satisfacción duro poco cuando comenzó a sentir el olor de que algo se quemaba.

''Conque... Así es como serán las cosas.'' Dijo Natsu mientras salía de aquellas ramas con su cuerpo envuelto en llamas. ''Ha decir verdad, quería evitar el tener que pelear en contra de otros participantes, pero... Nadie se mete con mi comida.'' Dijo en tono siniestro mientras liberaba un poco de su aura mágica.

''Fuertes palabras para alguien tan joven, pero no creas que solo porque dominas la magia de fuego estas en ventaja contra mi magia de la hierva.'' Dijo la chica en tono amenazador antes que una gigantesca planta carnívora creciera delante de ella.

La planta comenzó a tratar de comerse a Natsu, pero el pelirosa daba varios saltos para evitar ser devorado, mientras esquivaba a la planta, aquella chica había cerrado la distancia entre ellos y le dio un poderoso puñetazo que hizo retroceder a Natsu varios metros.

''Eso no a terminado chico.'' La mujer apareció repentinamente detrás de Natsu y le dio un golpe con una mano gigante de tierra que había creado con su magia, golpeando a Natsu fuertemente contra el suelo y dejándolo a merced de la planta carnívora.

La planta no pensó dos veces en lanzarse para comerse a Natsu de un solo bocado, tragándose al pelirosa sin siquiera masticarlo, luego de unos segundos, la planta nuevamente se enterró en la tierra dejando solamente a la chica.

''Jumm... Como lo pensé, no era nada de que preocuparme.'' Dijo la chica con una sonrisa mientras se acariciaba su cabello, dando por segura su victoria se fue hasta donde se encontraba el cerdo atrapado.

Pero antes de que pudiera reclamar su premio, sintió como el suelo debajo de ella comenzaba a temblar violentamente. La chica creo un árbol con sus poderes y se subió para escapar de aquel temblor y tener una mejor vista de lo que pasaba.

La tierra comenzó a ponerse cada vez más y más roja, hasta que finalmente fue derritiéndose hasta convertirse en magma hirviendo, del mismo magma, una figura humanoide se fue formando lentamente.

Aquella figura lentamente fue tomando forma hasta pasar a ser aquel mago que la chica creía haber derrotado, se trataba de Natsu que salia del abrazador magma con una expresión seria.

''Imposible, nadie nunca ha sido capaz de liberarse de mi planta.'' Dijo la chica con una expresión sorprendida.

''Entonces... Tu elemento es básicamente la tierra, así que lo que tengo que hacer para derrotarte, es separarte de tu elemento.'' Dijo Natsu desde el suelo antes de desaparecer de la vista de la chica.

La chica buscaba desesperadamente a Natsu con su vista, sin embargo, era como si realmente había desaparecido de ese lugar, o eso pensó hasta que sintió a alguien detrás de ella.

**''Fire Vortex.'' **Natsu envolvió a sí mismo y a la chica en un poderoso remolino de fuego, que consumió por completo el árbol que la chica había creado. La chica trato nuevamente de usar su magia, pero le era imposible, parecía como si las plantas no estuvieran a su alrededor para ayudarla.

El tiempo pasaba y el calor del remolino comenzaba a ser más sofocante para la chica, pero de todas formas no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencido, comenzó a atacar a Natsu cuerpo a cuerpo, mostrándole al pelirosa su excelente habilidad de pelea.

Los golpes que alcanzaban a impactar en Natsu eran realmente poderosos, si Natsu no hubiese entrenado durante tanto tiempo, lo más probable era que con un golpe, la batalla habría terminado con la victoria de la chica.

Pero ese no era el caso, así que Natsu decidió que era el momento de terminar con todo esto. Con la palma de su mano agarro el puño de la chica para detener su ataque.

''Esta pelea termino.'' Dijo seriamente viendo a la chica a los ojos. ''Yo gano.'' Dijo mientras la silueta de estrella en sus ojos comenzó a brillar más intensamente. El remolino fue haciéndose mas sofocante, hasta el punto que la chica fue comenzando a sentirse débil.

Luego de unos segundos, la chica finalmente perdió la conciencia debido a la gran temperatura del ambiente, su cuerpo había llegado al limite, y finalmente cayó fuera de combate.

Natsu rápidamente tomó el cuerpo de la chica y la sostuvo estilo nupcial para evitar que cayera. El remolino de fuego comenzó lentamente a desaparecer hasta que se extinguió dejando a los dos magos a varios metros en el aire.

Esa fue la razón por la que los poderes de la chica no habían funcionado, Natsu la separo de su elemento elevándola en el aire para que las plantas no pudieran alcanzarla y tampoco pudiera huir bajo tierra.

Los dos magos fueron descendiendo lentamente hasta llegar a la tierra. Natsu deposito a la chica suavemente el en suelo, y luego esbozo una gran sonrisa al haberse ganado su merecida comida.

''Ahora, donde esta ese delicioso... ¿Cerdo?'' La sonrisa de Natsu desapareció rápidamente al darse cuenta de que el cerdo por el que tanto había luchado, se calcinó completamente debido a sus poderes de fuego, el cuerpo del animal estaba completamente negro.

''No puede ser...'' Dijo Natsu decepcionado. ''Supongo que tengo que encontrar algo más para poder comer.'' Dijo viendo hacia otra dirección pero luego su atención se centro en aquella chica que yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

''Supongo que no puedo dejarla así... Sus poderes podrían ser de mucha ayuda.'' Se dijo a sí mismo.

Luego de pensar en los pro y los contra, finalmente decidió llevarse consigo a la chica, se transporto junto con ella a aquel árbol frondoso que había encontrado anteriormente y la dejo descansando en una de las grandes ramas.

Luego, Natsu se fue en busca de algo para poder comer, tenia que buscar algo grande porque probablemente tendría que alimentarse con eso mismo en la mañana, así que fue a buscar algo que pudiera satisfacer su gran apetito.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

La chica comenzó a despertar lentamente después de sentir que había descansado lo suficiente. Actualmente se hallaba recostada en la rama de un árbol a pocos metros de altura.

''Así que finalmente despiertas.'' Dijo una voz detrás de ella.

La mujer volvió a ver rápidamente, y se sorprendió de encontrar a Natsu con una sonrisa en su rostro sentado en una rama del árbol detrás de ella. La chica se puso de pie e hizo una posición de batalla.

''Calmate un poco, no quiero y no estoy aquí para pelear contigo.'' Dijo Natsu levantando sus manos para mostrarle que realmente no quería pelear con ella. ''Cuando te hayas tranquilizado un poco ven abajo, hay comida para que puedas reponer energías.'' Y después de decir eso, salto de la rama.

La mujer estaba en duda de si realmente podía confiar, pero sabia que si hubiese querido matarla, entonces lo hubiera hecho después de terminar la pelea o mientras estaba dormida, por lo que no era muy probable que matarla estaría en sus objetivos. Finalmente decidió ser precavida y bajar para ver que podría ser lo que Natsu quería con ella.

Cuando llego al suelo se encontró con que Natsu tenia preparado un desayuno de carne de algún monstruo que había atrapado en el laberinto. El colosal pedazo de carne se estaba calentando en una gran fogata lo suficientemente grande como para cocinarla.

''Gracias a nuestra pelea el cerdo quedó completamente rostizado así que tuve que buscar algo más para que pudiéramos comer.'' Dijo Natsu mientras engullía un pedazo de carne. ''Disfrutalo y velo como una muestra de paz.''

La chica con un poco de recelo tomo un pedazo de carne y comenzó a masticarlo lentamente para verificar que no tuviera algún veneno o algo parecido. Cuando descarto la posibilidad del envenenamiento y sintió el buen sabor que tenia la carne, comenzó a comerla con más seguridad.

Los dos magos comieron sus desayunos en silencio, pero ninguno de los dos bajo la guardia en caso de que al otro se le ocurriera alguna especie de ataque sorpresa.

Habiendo terminado con sus alimentos, Natsu se puso de pie y se coloco a unos metros enfrente de la chica, con una expresión seria. La chica sabia que tenia algo que decir por lo que prestó atención a lo que iba a decirle.

''Escucha, voy a ir al grano con esto. Sinceramente pienso que los dos por separados somos buenos, pero aun así se nos dificultaría encontrar la forma de salir de este lugar... Pero si trabajamos juntos entonces podremos encontrar la salida en un periodo de tiempo más corto. '' Dijo con una sonrisa. ''Lo que trato decir es que deberíamos de formar un equipo.''

''No es mi estilo trabajar con niños.'' Dijo la chica con una expresión seria.

''¿Te das cuenta que le estas diciendo eso al niño que acaba de derrotarte, salvarte de morir atacada mientras dormías, y darte de comer?'' Le dijo Natsu con una sonrisa un tanto arrogante que causo un rubor de vergüenza a la mujer.

''Aunque me derrotaras y me salvarás, ¿Que me garantiza a mi de que no vas a traicionarme cuando mantenga la guardia baja?'' Pregunto la chica.

''Que pudiste haber muerto desde hace unas horas si yo quisiera matarte.'' Le respondió Natsu seriamente. ''Esta no es una competencia entre magos. Es una prueba de supervivencia y la mejor forma para sobrevivir es haciendo equipo con alguien fuerte. Además de que no es mi estilo eso de matar, y menos a una chica atractiva.'' Dijo esto con un pequeño y apenas visible rubor.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a la chica, el tenia un buen punto, realmente pudo haberla dejado morir, y no parece interesarte en matar a otras personas, lo único que quiere es terminar con esto y salir de aquí.

''Supongo que tienes razón... Bien, aceptaré hacer equipo contigo por ahora... Pero a la primera muestra de traición, entonces te matare.'' Dijo la chica.

''Suena justo.'' Le respondió el mago de fuego. '' Por cierto, no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, del gremio Fairy Tail.'' Se introdujo con una sonrisa.

''Yo soy Kristelle Yamaguchi, una maga errante. No pertenezco ningún gremio.'' Se presento la chica con una seria expresión.

''Aunque siento una gran curiosidad al respecto, supongo que aun no me tienes la confianza como para hablarme sobre ti, así que por ahora debemos concentrarnos en encontrar una manera de salir de aquí.'' Dijo Natsu seriamente inspeccionando el lugar.

''Los lugares cuyas esquinas encuentres marcas de quemadura son los lugares que ya he recorrido, también descubrí que al parecer, las salidas no se mantienen en un solo lugar, ya que las corrientes de aire cambian de dirección constantemente.'' Le informó el pelirosa.

''Lo se, también la superficie de la tierra cambia de forma inesperada, este laberinto parece tener varias secciones con distintas salidas, esta es la tercera sección de laberinto en la que entro. Y todas tenían distintas salidas que se movían de lugar.'' Dijo Kristelle.

''Rayos, eso hace más complicado la prueba, ¿Se supone que solo podremos salir de aquí si con suerte nos topamos con una de las salidas?'' Se preguntó Natsu.

''No lo creo, probablemente debe de haber una forma de salir, pero no es algo que se pueda conseguir ala fuerza, este tipo de pruebas requieren más de lógica y no tanto de poder.'' Le dijo Kristelle mientras pensaba en alguna forma de poder salir.

''Lógica... Lógica... Lógica...'' Repetía Natsu mientras usaba su cerebro a su mayor capacidad. ''¡Lo tengo!'' Exclamó emocionado llamando la atención de la chica

''¿Que tal si las veces en las que aparecen y desaparecen las salidas siguen una especie de patrón?'' Le dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

''Si es fuera el caso, entonces lo único que debemos hacer es estudiar los patrones para prevenir el lugar en el que volverá a aparecer una salida y llegar antes de que se abra para poder salir de aquí.'' Termino Kristelle entendiendo la idea de Natsu.

''Bien, con eso dicho, mantente al pendiente de salidas que aparezcan en el lado sur del laberinto, yo lo hare de las de lado norte y luego veremos laque esta más cerca, no olvides tampoco de ver el tiempo en el que permanecen abiertas, eso podria ayudarnos.'' Le dijo Natsu.

Cada uno de los magos verifico los lados que les tocaban, y efecivamente se dieron cuenta de que las salidas seguian un patrón de apareción y desaparición. En el lado norte de Natsu se abrieron un total de 5 salidas, una detrás de otra con un tiempo de 20 segundos de duración.

En el lado sur de Kristelle se abrieron un total de 7 salidas, dos abiertas al mismo tiempo, con una duración de 10 segundos.

''Una salida va a abrirse en un tiempo de 40 segundos a unos 2 kilómetros de aquí.'' Dijo Natsu dando la información.

''En mi caso se abrirán dos puertas en 27 segundos, cada una con una duración de 10 segundos abiertas.'' Le dijo Kristelle. ''La elección es obvia, por lo que debemos ir al lugar en el que se abrirá la salida en donde tu la detectaste.''

''Entendido.'' Le dijo Natsu.

Los dos magos partieron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta el lugar en el que se suponía, debía abrirse una salida para que los dos magos pudieran salir del laberinto. Pero, en medio de su trayecto, a solo unos cuantos segundos de llegaran, pudieron ver como uno de los guardianes del laberinto se hallaba impidiéndoles el paso.

Este guardián era completamente diferente a otros que habían enfrentado, anteriormente, no solo por su gran altura y cuerpo voluminoso, sino por su aura. Esta criatura desprendía un aura mágica, lo que significaba que podía usar la magia para enfrentarlos.

La criatura tenia literalmente la apariencia de un anubis, es decir un ser de vestimenta egipcia, con cuerpo de hombre y cabeza de perro.

'''Esto sera un grave problema.'' Dijo Natsu evaluando la situación. ''Si es criatura es tan fuerte como se ve, entonces no podremos derrotarla para antes de que aparezca la puerta.''

''Nos quedan alrededor 20 segundos, por lo que perdemos el tiempo hablando, debemos acabarla con un solo movimiento, o burlarla para poder pasar a través de ella... Si uno de los dos actúa como carnada, entonces el otro podría tratar de cegarla al menos el tiempo suficiente como para que podamos pasar.'' Dijo Kristelle a Natsu proponiéndole su plan.

''Buen plan. Entonces yo actuare como la carnada.'' Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo a Kristelle.

''Espera, ¿Que acaso no piensas que yo podría traicionarte y dejarte para salvar mi propia vida?'' Dijo sorprendida.

''No, no realmente, se que puedo confiar en ti, tu fuego interior es uno de los mas honestos, y una persona como una llama tan cálida como la tuya, no estoy seguro de que es alguien en quien puedo confiar.'' Le dijo Natsu con una suave sonrisa. ''Entonces, es hora.''

Natsu salio de su escondite y le envió una bola de fuego directo al rostro de la criatura, cuando la criatura salio del aturdimiento, vio a Natsu con una expresión molesta y le envió un rayo color morado de magia para atacarlo.

''Vamos perrito, ¿Esto es todo lo que tienes?'' Dijo Natsu en tono burlón para provocar a la criatura. La cual cayo directo en su trampa, cuando comenzó a seguirlo para trapar de atraparlo.

Natsu le dio un puñetazo al rostro, pero la piel de la criatura parecía ser mas dura incluso que el concreto, por lo que el golpe de Natsu no le afectó en lo absoluto. El pelirosa daba algunos saltos para evitar ser golpeado por la criatura.

Justo en el momento en que la criatura le iba a dar un puñetazo a Natsu, su vista fue bloqueada por una gran cantidad de enredaderas impidiéndole poder ver.

''¡Ahora Natsu, la puerta ya esta abierta!'' Gritó Kristelle detrás de la bestia.

Natsu dio un gran salto y con su pierna encendida en llamas, golpeo el rostro de la criatura provocando que se cayera, y as,i el junto a Kristelle se dirigieron hacia la salida, que estaba a unos pocos metros.

Pero antes de que pudieran atravesarla, la criatura disparo los mismos rayos morados desde sus ojos para quemar las plantas que le impedían ver a sus enemigos, luego volvió a disparar los rayos de magia, atravesando la pierna derecha de Kristelle, provocando que cayera al suelo, sin ninguna posibilidad que pudiera continuar caminando.

''Maldición, tan cerca ...'' Maldijo su suerte Kristelle mientras veía como la criatura so ponía de pie y comenzaba a dirigirse hacia ella. ''Supongo que ahora que no puedo caminar ya no te sirvo de nada y vas a dejarme, así que solo...'' Comenzó a decir Kristelle pero se vio interrumpida cuando Natsu la tomo en sus brazos a estilo nupcial.

''Llegamos hasta aquí juntos, también saldremos juntos.'' Le dijo Natsu con una suave sonrisa, provocando un rubor en la chica. Luego comenzó a correr antes de que la criatura los alcanzara.

Natsu dio un poderoso salto para evitar ser atrapado por la criatura y logrando al mismo tiempo, atravesar la salida, que desapareció justo después de que Natsu y Kristelle pasaran por ella, finalizando así, la primera prueba para los dos magos.

* * *

**Listo mis queridos lectores, esta fue la primera de las tres pruebas que se realizaran en este torneo llamado Ultimate Mage, tengo preparadas algunas cuantas sorpresas en los proximos episodios, espero lograr hacerlo lo mejor que pueda para dentro de poco integrarme al canon. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y dejen obviamente sus reviews. Siganme en facebook como By:novablood en donde podran encontrat contenido zhukulento. Gracias por leer.**

**Novablood96**


	9. Aviso

**Hola a todos, disculpen mi ausencia con respecto a los fics de Fairy Tail, pero recientemente he estado teniendo múltiples inconvenientes que han afectado la escritura de mis historias, por lo que tengo un importante aviso que hacerles a todos.**

**Dados los recientes acontecimientos que no solamente han afectado mi escritura, he decidió suspender de forma temporal los fics de 'El Emperador Dragon' y 'Dark Vessels' y quedarme solamente, al menos por ahora con los de 'Fire Bandersnatch' y 'El rey oscuro de la devastación' (fic de DxD)**

**¿Por qué motivos se preguntaran?**

**Verán, no es algo que yo quiera hacer, pero mis circunstancias actuales me han obligado a hacerlo, ya que primero que nada, mis estudios se han estado volviendo recientemente más pesados de lo que solían ser ya que es mi último año en el bachillerato.**

**Otra cosa que me preocupa es la búsqueda de universidad, ya que aún estoy decidiendo entre dos carreras que me encantan, y no se en donde estudiarlas así que me probare en varias universidades para ver, primero Dios, que sale y donde sería mejor estudiarlas.**

**Problemas familiares… Esto tuvo un auge desde hace unos meses hasta hace poco, por ahorita todo está bien, pero nunca se sabe cuándo puedan ocurrir nuevamente.**

**¿Por qué elegí Fire Bandersnatch como el fic que continuare semanalmente?**

**Pues a decir verdad, la razón fue porque es el único fic que se hacia dónde va. Ya pensé bien los arcos y la forma en que terminara, mientras que los otros dos, tengo que pensar muchas cosas, y estar actualizando como lo hacía, se vuelve realmente cansado.**

**Espero que no se molesten demasiado y traten de entenderme un poco, ser escritor no es fácil y hago lo que puedo para no decepcionarlos, no es que abandone mi trabajo ya que aún tengo pensado varios fics mas para ustedes, solo les pido que me comprendan. Gracias por su apoyo a lo largo de este tiempo para con mis actuales historias y les aseguro que seguirán.**

**Novablood96**


End file.
